Oversexed
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Fanille and Farroncest are established. Vanille and Serah are having trouble keeping up w/ Fang and Light. They talk about it one day, realize they have the same problem and decide to help each other out. Eventual Flight too. Chptr 2 and up are M
1. The Problem

**FFXIII**

Light footsteps padded into the kitchen and Serah looked up to see her good friend Vanille trudging down the steps, looking extremely frazzled. The poor girl looked a mess; probably no more so than Serah herself did. Hair frizzy and roughed up, Vanille moved with the slow, cautious movements of someone who ached all over and had no relief for their pain. Muscles stiff and taut, her loose clothing hid bite marks and fingernail trails left over her body from hours of beautiful, arousing, _unending eons _of torturous, continuous pleasure. It was more than Vanille's frail little body could handle, as evidently by her stiff gait, unable to truly loosen her limbs enough not to move like the tin man.

Serah winced on behalf of her friend, wondering what was evidently making Vanille feel so crappy on this particular morning. Serah had her own issues with the breaking daylight and the numerous aches and pains running through own body. It hurt to move. After so much tossing and turning, flipping and squiggling, squirming and writhing under her sister's insatiable prowess, Serah was feeling pretty god-awful too. Trying to be amiable, for it looked like Vanille was having a rough day too, it seemed, Serah cleared her scratchy throat that was still raw from so much screaming and moans and tried to speak in a more cheerful manner. "Hey, Vanille." The noise that emitted from her lips was so dry and scratchy, Serah barely recognized it as actual speaking words, let alone her own.

Vanille looked up and grimaced, the movement causing an ache to spike down through her neck. "Serah." Vanille's voice was a grade drier than usual too, but her tone wasn't as high as it usually was. It'd sort of lowered a pitch, like she, too, was worn out from too much usage of her throat muscles. Vanille meandered over stiffly to the sink before filling herself a glass of tap water and making her way over to table. Vanille let out a breathy, throaty groan as she seated herself in the chair and leaned back to settle herself. Only when she was completely situated and comfortable-or as comfortable as she could be with every nerve in her body aching from too much activity, at least-did Vanille finally open her eyes again and look across the table at Serah.

"You look like shit." Vanille remarked, eying the girl across the table from her and lifting an eyebrow at her companion's outward appearance. Coming from someone who knew she looked just as bad as she felt, too, Vanille felt that meant something.

Serah glanced up tiredly; she couldn't even muster up the strength to be offended at such a declaration-besides, it was true. Serah sniffed, silently agreeing. "You don't look too hot yourself."

Vanille took a long swig of her water in an attempt to wet her poor scratchy throat. The water seemed to pass right on through without doing anything. She waved Serah off. "Rough time getting any rest of late." She tilted her head over to Serah. "What happened to you?"

"I-ehh." Serah grimaced. "Same. Kinda. I...haven't been getting much sleep either." Serah rubbed her brow tiredly as Vanille offered her a sympathetic look. Serah seemed hesitant, but Vanille recognized the look that Serah wanted to go on to talk about something further.

Quirking an eyebrow, Vanille encouraged her to speak her mind. "Something bothering you, Serah?"

Serah looked indecisive for a long moment before biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if it's something I should be talking about, but..." Serah cringed. "Gahh, Vanille! It's just so...bleghh!" She was originally going to say complicated there, but it wasn't really. It was quite easy, in fact, to understand see the dilemma Serah was going through. She was just kind of hesitant to talk about it; but Vanille was her friend and Serah _did _want to talk about it to someone. It'd been going on for such a dreadfully _long _time now and she'd kept quiet, but it was starting to wear and eat at her.

"Yes?" Vanille prodded, now curiously intrigued as to what Serah had to say. "Serah...?"

"It's just..." Serah groaned softly and sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Have you ever felt like...like you've been pushed to do _too _much, Vanille? Like there's that line where you're happy and willing to give everything-and it _is _nice-_Maker_, is it glorious, but...I mean, I'm happy to give her everything and there's no better place I rather be than in her arms, but..." _so this is about Lightning. _Vanille mentally confirmed. "But she's just so-so..._ravenous."_

Serah winced at how that sounded. "I love it, I really do! Claire means everything to me and I _love _what she does to me, but...but she's so..._hungry." _Serah shivered. "_Insatiable. _When she does me and finishes off, she's ready and already hyping me back up before I can even settle down! And she doesn't get tired of it _at all_. Even if I'm not the one working on her, I swear, Vanille, she's gone _all night long _before and _well _into the day just setting me off again and _again and __**again**_. I mean, I love it, Vanille, I do! And I love her! But-I can only take _so much_..." Serah abruptly trailed off, a flush coming up to cover her cheeks as she realized how she'd gone off on a tangent to little Vanille in a little too much detail for what she was comfortable with.

Vanille, however, wasn't chuckling as Serah might have imagined, but was instead slack-jawed gaping at Serah like a stunned little fish. Serah could feel her cheeks warm even more under the other girl's perpetual stare and twitched nervously under the intensity of those eyes. She ventured out softly. "...Vanille?"

"Serah." Vanille gasped before shaking her head violently like a wet dog. "OhmiGod, Serah!"

"What?"

"Fang!" Vanille cried, wanting to stand to her feet for extra dramatics, but too sore to do so. "Fang does the same thing to me, Serah! She's like a damn energy bunny through the night!"

Serah's eyes held the look of zombified horror. "Just keeps _going _and _going _and _going_..."

"And she's _just _like that too!" Vanille continued, shell-shocked that Serah seemed to have the same problem with Lightning and the fact that she'd never known this. "It doesn't matter who's doing who-it's like she gets the same high pleasure either way! She's just more sadistic about it when she's the one doing me, _torturing _me for hours so badly I can't even scream by the end of it-and it feels _so _good, but _fal'Cie in a floating vestige!" _Vanille cursed. "_I can't take that much pleasure in one night!" _

"And _going_ and _going _and _going_..." Serah continued, hypnotized with her horror.

"I'm just a little person!" Vanille went on. "I don't have the kind of strength or endurance she possesses! I feel like she devours me _every_ night, Serah! She's so excitable! And once she's going-"

"It never stops." Serah finished in a hushed whisper, her eyes haunted. "_Never."_

"Like a speeding train on a little circular track!" Vanille nodded, agreeing completely with Serah. "I love her to pieces-she's _so _amazing and takes my breath away every time, but-there's only so many times this little track can be ridden before I'm going to fall to pieces under the pressure! Fang-she's just...she's _so _strong, Serah, and I don't _have _all that within me-I'm not a freakin' rabbit!"

Serah's eyes were still glossy with horror. "Bunny." She absently grabbed a white sugar packet and started pretending it was hopping around lazily on the table. Then, she hopped over to the sugar bowl, which she tilted very slightly over the sugar packet. "Happy bunny." Serah proceeded to unceremoniously dump the rest of the sugar all over the packet and bury her hand with it under the mountain of white crystals. Serah's expression pooped out, eyes misted. "Dead bunny."

Vanille wasn't even sure if the girl was consciously realizing what she was doing anymore or what, Serah seemed to be lost in a trance. Vanille was just happy to have someone who shared her dilemma along with her-she was _thrilled _Serah seemed to be suffering from the same illness! -Not that she wished it upon Serah or anything, but it was relieving to know she wasn't the only girl with a hotass girlfriend who couldn't take such intense levels of heat like this. "And God, the _marks_!" Vanille proceeded, not seeming to run out of fuel on this topic. "Fang _loves _to mark me, Serah-_so _bad. Do you _know _how much makeup I have to slother on to cover the visible traces she leaves on me? I have cover up all up and down my arms! I won't even get into how high on my legs the bruises go!"

"Grrr!" Serah made a fierce war-face and hooked her fingers in the air like a beast hunting it's prey before dissolving into a hapless little damsel and cowering away. "Meep, mewp, mewp, mewppp!"

"And don't even get me started on the noises!" Vanille shuddered, both in pleasure and pain at the unbearable amounts of sexual energy her lover had in the bedroom. "It's like her goal is to _try _to make me moan and groan as loud and as often as possible! She doesn't give me a breather between pleasures-taking in all that at once, it's so overwhelming! Like who needs drugs when you've got a woman who'll take you so high every night that the bursting pleasures double over and just don't even make sense anymore! And _then! _Then she springs up the next day as if she'd gotten a full night's sleep! It's like sex _is _her sleep!"

Vanille finally glanced over to Serah again to see the girl alarmingly sprinkling sugar all over the table by throwing it up by the handful, trying to dig out her little sugar packet underneath. "Whoa!" Vanille forced herself up-not without great effort and a terrible groan-and raced over to Serah to pull at her arms away from the giant sugar pile on the table. "Serah, settle down!" Her voice didn't seem to be getting through Serah's haze any more than pulling her arms away was so Vanille hauled back and slapped the girl-who almost broke down into tears at the horrible aches that slap sent through her.

"I'm back! I'm back!" Serah huddled away from Vanille, in fear of being slapped again. Vanille checked Serah's eyes and saw only the horror reflected back at her, none of that glassy-eyed hypnotized trance she'd been in a few moments ago. Satisfied that Serah was back with her now, Vanille lowered her arms and took Serah's hands in hers, looking at her earnestly.

"I'm horrified that you have to go through this too, Serah. Who'd have guessed that we, two people from totally different worlds and no connection, would come together and share the commonality that our girlfriends are the most sexually active, hyper bedmates in all of Oerba? Something's just gotta click with you about that."

Serah still looked scared and timid. "And Vanille..." She flinched and, meeting Vanille's eyes for a brief half-a-moment, she looked away quickly. Serah's words were whispered and soft-touched, the horror clearly shining through. "I'm irregular."

Vanille shuddered in true terror at the thought as her heart went out to her friend. Plucking Serah from her seat, Vanille embraced her-softly-and very tenderly patted Serah on the back, trying to reassure her. "God, I am _so _sorry, Serah." Vanille couldn't imagine how horrifying her nightlife would be if she did not get that one week of relief from Fang's affections per month. The poor Cocoon girl didn't even have that! She must suffer so... "We've gotta _do _something, Serah."

"Like what?" Serah trembled a little in her arms, shaky. "I'm not due 'till another two months!"

"Not about _that_." Vanille grunted. "About _them_. Fang and Lightning. There _has _to be some magical cure out there somewhere that decreases the sex-drive. I mean, we have talking stones in this world, for heaven's sake! You can't tell me there's not some voodoo plant or something that just-shuts it off-just for a bit." Vanille sighed. "If we could just find a way for them to take out their high sex drive somewhere-something that's not us, that could help..._lesson _the burden." Vanille let out another sigh, this one longer, wistful. "I do love Fang, Serah. I love her so much. But...I just-I can't keep up with that high level of _aggressive _sexual energy she has-it's so hard...what do you do with two _extremely_ hot, hyper-sexually aggressive alpha females who just wanna roll around having deliciously unbearable sex all night?"

Serah suddenly stiffened as a decidedly very _bad _thought came to mind. Vanille pulled back from her and looked into her face, easily seeing Serah become edgy about something else now too. "Serah?" Vanille lifted an eyebrow. "You think of something?"

"Uhh..." Serah bit her lower lip nervously. "...maybe..." the girl was damn fidgety. "I, uhh...I don't know...if it's a legit idea though...I think my brain fried itself in the trance and now these random, crazy thoughts are hitting me and-"

"And?" Vanille interrupted the girl's uncomfortable stalling. "What came to mind?"

Serah hesitated.

"Come onnn." Vanille encouraged. "If it sounds too far-fetched or crazy, I'll just chalk it up to Lightning's making you lose your mind anyway. So _out _with it! Spill."

"Well..." Serah started uneasily, clearly still hesitant. "We...we both have super-sexually-hyper-active girlfriends, right?" Vanille nodded and Serah coughed. "Well, why don't we...why don't we put them together to tire each other out sexually instead of draining us to husks?"

Vanille paused at the verbalization of the idea and Serah readied herself to be struck again, in case Vanille thought she was going loony once more. Serah soon found, however, that such precautions weren't necessary as Vanille had no intention of hitting her again. Rather, she seemed to be considering the idea. "You mean like...put them _together, _together? To have sex with each other?"

Serah flinched and shied back a little bit, frightened. "...Yes?"

The thought turned over in Vanille's head again before clicking into place. _Hey, you know...that actually might work! Fang, Light, Serah, and I are all good friends with one another-we can go to our girlfriends, tell them what's wrong together so Serah and I don't have to do it alone, then demand they take out their sexual energies on each other and give us a little breather for once! _The more Vanille thought of it, the more the idea seemed to click with her. _Yeah-and they know we love them, but we can explain to them that we just can't keep up-and Fang and Lightning can use each other to do that when we become too tired! So __**everybody **__ends up a happy camper!_

"Serah, that idea is _brilliant!"_

"It is?" Serah peeped.

"Yes!" Vanille gave Serah another brief, quick hug. "You need to go get Lightning, okay? I'll go get Fang and we'll tell 'em, Serah! They can use each other for their sex bunny exploits! Both will be able to keep up and we'll still get our love, just not so overwhelmingly so. In the end, everybody wins!" Vanille was getting _into _this thought now. "Hurry, Serah!" Vanille ushered her towards the door. "Go get Light and meet me back here in a few minutes-I'll have Fang, then!" Both girls scurried off-scurried as fast as tired bodies would take them-to find their respective lovers and bring them together to break the news. It'd be quite a chapter to remember in the datalogue diaries tonight!

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Vanille returned to the kitchen, stubbornly pushing a chuckling Fang in front of her who was quite oblivious to the purpose of what Vanille intended. Serah had beat her to the punch; Lightning must have been only a few feet away when she went out to find her-that, or Serah was _really _damn desperate to shove Lightning off on somebody-because Vanille had only had to go upstairs to fetch her own lover. Stopping when they came to the middle of the kitchen, Vanille appeared from around Fang, who still seemed amused for the moment.

"Hey, Light." Fang greeted her buddy in bright spirits and offered Serah a little wave too. "Serah." Serah meeped shyly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Serah's eyes roamed up Fang's lithe, happy countenance and spry-bodied physique. Her heart clenched. _Poor Vanille. _Next to her, Lightning stood with an arm slung around Serah's shoulders as she played with her little sister's hair absently. "Now, what's this about, Serah?" Lightning asked, fondly stroking the soft skin behind Serah's ear. Lightning had her day off today and she was anxious to be spending it in the warm comfort of Serah's arms. She gave Serah a sideways, knowing smile and Serah shuddered. Lightning was tempted to kiss her right there and then.

Vanille was the one to speak up and address them, perhaps noticing, even though this was Serah's original idea, how shy the girl had become now that their lovers were here. "We've brought you's here today," Vanille started. "To address a growing problem that has come to be inflicted upon us and quite possibly threatens our very lives-Serah's sanity has already been bent and disfigured to this issue and it's something we've both come to realize that we need to discuss with you's-both of you's-because we've thought up a solution to the issue."

Lightning's brow had furrowed and Fang blinked, surprised by the serious turn and concerned as to what this threat was. "What's going on, Vanille?" Lightning asked importantly. "Is Oerba in danger?" Lightning noted Fang stiffening at the question too and searching her little's face for reassurance.

"No, no," Vanille was quick to assure them. "It's nothing like that. It's more...private." Vanille turned to Fang and took her hands in her little ones as she addressed Fang solely, earnestly. "Listen, Fang," Vanille locked eyes with her lover, dazzling jades meeting clear-cut emeralds beautifully. "I love you more than anything in the world. You _know_ that. I couldn't stand to live a day without you, without knowing you'd be there for me to love and hold me and take care of me the way only you know how to-you're my everything and it hurts to even _think _about life without you-" _though, admittedly, it also hurts to live life __**with **__you when you have this sky-high sex drive, too. _"I _love_ you, okay? I _love _you, Fang."

_Awww,_ Fang didn't know where the random drive in Vanille was to reassure her of this, but she was touched, Vanille was so sweet. Fang went in to hug and kiss her little, but Vanille stopped her before she could with a step back and holding up a hand. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at Lightning now too. "And Lightning-I'm sure Serah feels the same way about you too. Do you want to say something to her, Serah?"

Serah snuggling in closer to her big, protective sister and squeezed Lightning tight. "I love you, Claire. I love you _so _much." Lightning's hand dropped to her sister's shoulder and rubbed her back reassuringly. She bent down her head and kissed the top of Serah's softly, cuddling with her sister.

Vanille nodded and stepped back, holding up her arms to both of the two, "That being said...Fang, Lightning," she looked from one to the other before stopping to land on Fang once more. "We can't take it anymore!" Vanille burst out, exasperated. Fang and Lightning both blanched, surprised and still clueless. "You guys are _so _strong and flowing with rivets of endurance that never seems to wear out and we-Serah and I-we're just not that powerful! You can't toss us around on the bed all night, building and building pleasure upon pleasure, ripping through our small little bodies with such strong, overwhelming force, over and _over _and _over _again! We just can't take it! You both are _worse _than bunnies, you do us so much! We're just little people-fragile little people! My body can't handle being _on _for such a long, extended period of time without rest!"

"Lightning!" Vanille turned to address the horror-struck looking soldier who'd frozen rigid to the spot as little Serah squeaked and tried to coax a reaction out of her sister. Lightning's icy eyes met Vanille's, but otherwise she stood petrified. "Serah doesn't _have _a regular period! She has _no _interval of break, but for every few months! You can't keep pumping her full of the sugar-she's ready to burst!" Lightning's jaw dropped in horror as her eyes flicked over to little Serah for assurance of some sort. Little Serah cowered under her arm, red-faced and guilty of all that Vanille accused.

"And Fang!" Vanille spun on her heels, addressing her own lover now. "I am not a _chew toy! _There's no better way to turn me on and start us off going, but for serious, now-!" Vanille snagged her fingers up in her turtle neck and dragged down the material far enough to expose all the way down to her shoulder, where the tender flesh of her neck was riddled with numerous bites and the place where her shoulder met her neck looked like a crash zone for the next atomic bomb landing. "I'm as speckled with bruises as Hecatoncheir is blessed with his hands! And trust me, he's got _a lot _of hands!"

Fang took a step back, abhorred. _Am I-have I been hurting Vanille?_

_Does Serah __**not **__like the way I touch her? _Both girls were mortified.

Vanille took a deep breath. "It's not that we don't love you's. We _do_, _so _much! And it's not like we don't like the sex, either-I mean, come on, it's sex with the two most beautiful, talented, wonderful women in all of Oerba." Fang and Lightning both breathed a soft sigh of relief before coloring a little at Vanille's offhand compliments. "We're just saying that we can't go _all _night and well into the dusk of the next day flipping and writhing around on the bed with you's-we're not that strong!"

"Vanille..." Fang's heart ached.

"I'm so sorry, Serah." Lightning held her younger close too, eyes brimming with worry, regret and fear as she held Serah shoulder-length from her, voice cracking along with Fang's. "I-I thought you liked it..."

"I _do _like it, Claire!" Serah insisted. "There's _no one _I rather share a bed with or tremble in their arms-_no one_. I _love _the way you make me feel and how hungry you are for me! I just...I...sometimes it's...it's just _a lot _to be brought so high _every _night..."

Lightning grabbed Serah in her arms and hugged her close, squeezing softly as Serah nestled her face in Lightning's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Serah." Lightning apologized, again and again, "I'm so, so sorry."

Serah hugged Lightning back warmly. "It's okay, Claire. I love you. I love you more than anything! I'll always love you."

Behind them, Fang and Vanille were having a somewhat similar discussion...sortof... "So you _like _getting bit and me being rough with you-and it's the ultimate turn on-but you don't want me to do that anymore?"

"No, Fang!" Vanille cried, flustered. "It's not like that! I _love _the things you do to me, the way you make me feel, the heat you rage through me..." Vanille's eyes went glazed as she started to daydream for a minute. After a few seconds, Vanille shook herself to get rid of the daydream and return to their conversation. "You're _perfect_ in bed, Fang, _perfect."_

Fang crossed her arms over her chest offendedly. "Why do I sense a 'but' about to be added to that? If you say I'm perfect, there shouldn't be a 'but.'"

"Fang!" Vanille groaned. "Do you even _realize_ how sexually hyper you are? Normal people don't have sex _every night of the week __**and **__weekend!-_-let alone going all night doing it! You want me _always_, which is great, but-like _workbreak!" _Vanille pointed out, spotting something that might get through to Fang. "You call me up to do me on your workbreak!"

"What's wrong with that?" Fang asked defensively. "Lots of people do that, Vanille."

"Yes, but _lots of people _don't _make _eight workbreaks in a day just so they can go do their girlfriend inbetween each one! You're like an animal laying claim to me every spare moment you get! We're supposed to have sex, Fang, we aren't supposed to _mate!_ I feel like you could get me pregnant from sheer persistence of just _doing _me so much!"

"I'm not oversexed, Vanille!" Fang grunted, aggravated. "There are _tons _of people who have sex just as much as we do!"

"Yeah? Name _one!"_

Fang gestured. "Lightning and Serah!"

"And look how tortured _that _poor girl is! She's spilling sugar and counting bunnies 'till the day she's blessedly going to have her period! Lightning doesn't count-she's just as weirdly oversexed as you. Probably the only exception in all of Cocoon!"

"Are you trying to say you're as weak as these squishy Cocoon people? That you can't take my love, Vanille?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm trying to say, Fang!" Vanille hollered back, frustrated. "I don't have the strength or endurance stats to match you! Know how I go to bed with you wearing three Wurzite bangles on my arm? That's not for decoration! That's to make sure you don't drain my health so bad that I pass out on you in the middle of sex!"

Fang gawked, appalled. "_What?"_

"It's like my 5-Hour Behemoth energy-even _with _them, it's hard to stay up sometimes! You're so _wild_, Fang! I love you to death, but you can't-you can't _do _all that stuff to me all the time!"

Fang's expression was falling rapidly now as she came to realize the true extent of Vanille's crisis. Her lover wasn't complaining about _how _she did her or Fang's love-just that she couldn't take all that Fang had to give to her. It was starting to hurt a little too, knowing how overtaxed Vanille was when Fang was just trying to show her how much she loved her. "Vanille..." Fang's hurt mumble reflected in her shiny, broken eyes and Vanille felt a stab of guilty pain run through her. She rushed forward to her lover and embraced Fang tightly.

"_Fang." _Hugging the taller woman to her, Vanille tried to squeeze all the reassurance back into Fang's cocksure ways. "Baby, I love you! And I love the way you love me. I wish I was stronger and sturdier for you! I'm just not-and I can't-I still want you to love me _just _as you do, because I'd never stop loving you like that either, just-to a lesser third degree in the physical love department..."

"Vanille..." Fang breathed, her heart breaking. _What've I done to her? _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Vanille."

"Shhh," Vanille hushed her. "None of that. You don't have to apologize for loving me, Fang. I love you, too." And just to prove it, Vanille found her mouth and gave Fang an emotional, sensual kiss. Fang hesitated, but when Vanille urged her on by encouragingly biting her bottom lip, Fang kissed her back long and hard with the degree of intensity that she knew Vanille loved. Vanille pulled back after a moment, groaning. "Ughhnn." She exhaled heavily. "Don't set me off now today, baby, I'm so sore..."

Fang apologetically kissed the top of Vanille's little forehead. "I'm still sorry."

Vanille cupped Fang's cheek and rubbed the smooth skin there she loved so much. "I still love you."

Fang smiled softly and Vanille offered a reassuring grin back. Pulling away from Fang, Vanille held her lover's hand tugged her forward, over to where Lightning and Serah were finishing up their own cuddling. Lightning and Serah both looked up to the two others from where they'd apparently been making up. The two separated from their embrace-kinda, with Lightning taking up position behind Serah, protective arm wrapped around her stomach and Serah cuddling back into her older sister comfortably. "Hey..."

Vanille smiled warmly at the shy blushing Serah as she looked up at the other two then back to Fang. "Now that we've got that outta the way." Vanille smiled happily. "Serah and I figured out a method that can help you two have sex all you want while not hurting us in the process!"

One carefully-crafted eyebrow lifted on both Fang and Lightning's face to look at the little redhead again. "Oh?"

"And what is that?" Fang asked, hoping she didn't sound as eager as she felt at Vanille's words. She loved her poor Vanille to death and would take it easy on her if that's what her lover needed, but it wouldn't exactly be a comfortable fix for _her _high sex drive.

Vanille smiled, friendly, and nodded over to Lightning. "You can do her," Fang choked, "-and she can do you, too." Lightning choked too as Vanille went on to explain. "You can clean up all the excess sex-drive for each other that Serah and I can't take."

"_What?" _Lightning's eyes were wide with disbelief and Fang felt the horror seeping in again.

"You's," Vanille re-clarified, as if they didn't understand what she meant the first time she'd said it. "Can do each other!"

"V-Vanille, that's-that's-"

"Brilliant?" Vanille finished. "Yeah, it was Serah's idea."

Lightning looked down at her little sister and eternal lover in absolute horror at Vanille's words. "This was _your _idea?"

Serah was suddenly nervous all over again and trembled, cowering. "I-we-it-it made sense!" Serah tried desperately to explain. "You both love sex so much, but Vanille and I-we can't keep up! But-just because-because we're not as sexified as you both, doesn't mean you should have to suffer too! I don't want you to be all sexually frustrated and wanting more, Claire!"

Lightning just stared at her, mouth agape.

"That was the thought process." Vanille nodded to an equally shell-shocked Fang. "We both know you guys want and possibly _need_ to be having sex as often as you do-well, we don't want to cripple you! So we decided, both Serah and me, that it'd be okay for you guys to sleep with each other when the sex-frenzy mood hits and we can't keep up with you's."

Fang and Lightning just gawked. Serah's heart tugged at her and she turned around to face her sister. Lightly running her fingers over Lightning's jaw, Serah brought big sis's attention back down to her. "_Claire_," Serah's fingers trailed up Lightning's cheek as she caressed big sis's jawline. "Look, Claire, I know you love me and I wish I was strong enough to keep up with you, but I'm not." Serah's voice wavered. "I just don't have the same kind of endurance and drive that you do. But I know how much you _love_ sex- Eden!-how you love sex! You crave it just as much as Fang does!" Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but Serah quickly continued, running over her. "What I mean is, I know the heat hits you _a lot_, Claire, and just because I can't do it, I don't want you to go without. That's like, torturing you, and it'd make me feel bad."

"Serah," Lightning breathed, lifting her own hand to Serah's cheek, where her sister proceeded to nuzzle into the gentle touch. "I like sex with _you_. _You _turn me on so much that I want to have it-not just because I'm so...sexually needy. _You _make me that way. I crave _you_, baby. You're my little one. I love you."

Serah's heart squished and she grabbed Lightning around the back to embrace her sister tightly. "I know, Claire, I know. If you don't want to, you don't have to at all. I just thought...I think it could be good for you, having someone else match you in bed and I'm not hurt by it if you wanted to try...which I do think you should do." Serah added. "'Cuz I think you'll get super-stressed and hassled if we're not doing it as much, so it'd be a good relief...just to try..."

"Well...how 'bout we video tape it and save to watch together later? Something we can do together. To make it more...for us." Fang suggested, still hassled with the thought that Vanille _wanted _her to screw Lightning.

"Uhh," Vanille's eyes flickered to Lightning guiltily and back before she blushed. "You, uhh...might have to confirm that one with Lightning before you shoot ahead with that one, Fang."

"I just..." Fang ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You _want _me to sleep with Lightning, Vanille. I'm just..."

"I know it sounds out there," Vanille nodded, biting her bottom lip tentatively. "But I know how you are, Fang, and I know you never would have meant to hurt me with too much sex, that you're just showing me how you love me-and I don't want you to have to struggle or be harassed without it. We'll still sleep together a _lot _more than the average couple-just when I can't handle it, I don't want you to be alone with your heat. And Lightning's just as bad as you-and it just so happens that we're all good friends here, which works out great! 'Cuz then, if you have sex with Lightning for all the excess energy you have, you won't be stressed out or anything. And she's our friend-_and _she's pretty damn hot too, if we're being honest. I bet you can do some pretty intense stuff with her that you couldn't even do with me, if you wanted! What'tya say, Fang?"

"You're making me feel like such a _man_, Vanille." Fang shuddered. "I can control myself and still be okay-even if I'm not having sex with you as much as I want."

"You say that _now_, Fang, but you and me _both _know how irritable you can get when you don't have a good screwing to spruce up your morning."

"Guhh."

"I think you should just try it," Vanille encouraged. "Just to see." Vanille tugged on her hand. "Come now,"

Fang blinked as Vanille pulled her back over to where Lightning and Serah had clearly made up and were kissing sensually, gentle and slow. "You want to try something between us _now_?" Fang gawked.

"Might as well," Vanille confirmed. "If this becomes a regular thing between you two, you're going to have to get past the awkwardness of kissing Light. Might as well do that now." Vanille squeezed her hand and waited patiently for Serah and Lightning to finish up. They stood for a long moment, watching them as the sisters kissed. The intensity of the kiss didn't escalate beyond smooth, sweet and caring, but Lightning was edging to deepen their kiss every now and again. Vanille gestured. "See? _That _is why you and Lightning would get along so well-both of you just _crave _us _so _much, you can't help yourselves but to slip between our legs every time we're not looking."

Fang colored a little and the two girls patiently waited for Lightning and Serah to finish up. A few moments later, when neither showed signs of stopping though Serah was groaning so loud and bad that Vanille made sure the door was shut, Vanille cleared her throat loudly to gather their attention. The two Farrons broke apart with a last, lingering kiss and Serah blushed shyly at the two spectators they found to be watching their performance. She coughed lightly at Vanille's knowing look. "..Sorry."

"So it's not _entirely _Lightning's fault that she can't keep her hands off of you." Serah's blush deepened and she curled back into her sister, who protectively curled an arm around her again and held her.

Lightning cleared her throat, not seeming embarrassed at being watched kiss her little sister, but rather monosyllabic in the resounding quiet. "So now what?"

Vanille was smirking at poor little blushing Serah again now. "Did you guys decide to try it...or was Serah getting other plans about how to solve this?" Serah squeaked embarrassedly and curled further into big sis, who rubbed a hand up and down her shoulder reassuringly.

"We..." Serah glanced up at Lightning for reassurance and felt her sister squeeze her shoulder. "We thought we'd try it out, see if it works out..."

"Well, good!" Vanille cheered. "Fang agreed to try it too!"

Serah nodded and dropped her hand into Lightning's as she pulled away from her sister. She gave Lightning's hand a good squeeze as she looked up at her sister. "Well...good luck, Claire!"

"Yeah..." Lightning snorted, lifting her gaze up to Fang with a half-strained look. Fang was hesitant now too and neither girl took a step towards the other. Vanille tugged on Fang's arm, but it didn't seem to motivate the two into action as they awkwardly averted their gazes to the floor and ceiling and walls, anything but each other or their littles.

Vanille huffed in aggravation. "Oh, for heaven's sakes you two!" Rounding behind Fang, Vanille pushed the other woman forward forcibly-almost right _into _Lightning, who reached out her arms to Fang's shoulders to help steady the other woman before she collapsed on her. "Just _kiss_ already! Now is not the time to puss out on us!"

Fang lifted her head from where she'd almost collided into Lightning's shoulder and found their faces very close now. She gave a nervous little laugh. "Heh...hey, Light..."

Lightning seemed just as uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly before casting her eyes over in the direction of her sister, clear uncertainty written across her features. "It's okay," Serah assured her encouragingly. She grinned suddenly. "Picture her in her underwear if it helps."

Vanille winked. "Trust me-it helps."

Fang chuckled lightly at that, still a little hesitantly nervous herself. She'd flirted with Lightning before, sure, and the girls had traded innuendos, but everybody knew where Lightning and Fang's hearts belonged and nothing had ever sprung further than just playful flirting. Now faced with the real concept of kissing each other-_doing _each other, if Vanille and Serah had their way, it was a slightly different ballpark. Fang figured she would be the one to initiate here because Lightning was just going to keep chancing glances over to Serah all night if she left it up to the soldier.

Bringing her arms up to drape on Lightning's shoulders as she curled her hands behind the soldier's neck, Fang felt Lightning shift uncomfortably again as she smiled at her friend warmly, eyes sparkling. Lightning still seemed nervous and Fang saw her gulp consciously. Fang found herself wondering if Lightning had ever kissed anyone besides Serah before; Fang certainly hadn't of had anyone other than Vanille, she figured it very well might be the same for shifty Lightning.

Lightning's eyes still were darting all over the place, but when Fang's arms rested on her shoulders and her hands curled around the back of her neck, Lightning's gaze riveted to the other woman's and their gazes met and held. Fang was smiling faintly, a little amused by their predicament. Both hesitant to work on their girlfriend's word to kiss someone else and both a little uneasy about the prospect. Fang saw Lightning's eyes drop down and accidentally fall on Fang's breasts before zipping back up to her face with a faint pink tinting her cheeks.

Fang was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. Anyone with eyes could see it. Lightning had spoken of Fang to Serah before the woman returned from crystal stasis and even Serah admitted she sounded lovely too. To deny that Fang was beautiful was ridiculous, like denying that she was a good friend of Lightning's. Lightning was comfortable with her and all, after all she'd fought with Fang at her back, depending on her many times. She'd just never quite been thrown into a serious romantic situation like this with her before...

Fang, in turn, thought Lightning to be very attractive to, but with Vanille, she had eyes for no one else. It wasn't that she couldn't appreciate Lightning's great beauty, she knew Lightning was quite a person-inside and out-but their flirtations were never quite taken seriously or anything. They each had theirs and so, the two had never really thought about each other in terms like that, exactly, though it wasn't exactly a turn off. Lightning was beautiful, bright, intelligent and shared a lot of the same things in common that Fang did. It wasn't weird to think of Lightning in a sexy light-the girl had it all going for her. Just a little strange considering that they had and loved their own littles too.

"You ready for this, Light?" Fang asked kindly, still softly smiling at the predicament both of them found themselves in.

From the right of them, there was a _szzuuvvrrpp! _noise and both girls, faces still close, turned to look over and see Vanille sucking up some drink from a straw noisily. Vanille kicked her legs, sitting on the edge of the kitchen table with Serah right beside her as the two waited for the action to commence. "Yup," Vanille put the drink down somewhere behind her. "_Still _waiting..."

"Pushy, pushy." Fang was widely grinning now as she turned back to Lightning and looked into those azure blues that were sideways watching Serah. "Light." Lightning's eyes flicked back over to Fang and Fang gave her a little nod too before she leaned in just a little closer, warningly. Lightning sucked up a fast breath, but didn't step back as Fang leaned down and tilted her head. Lightning felt a warm pressure on her mouth as insisting lips toyed with hers. It wasn't forceful, but slow and testing the waters, methodically moving against Lightning's mouth, deepening the kiss against her. Lightning was hesitant and slow to react, still probably thinking about Serah at the table, but she told the girls she'd try and Fang had done the hard work of initiating. Tentatively, still slow and deliberate, Lightning nipped back.


	2. Just a Little Taste

_**FFXIII**_

Fang found Lightning utterly delicious. The slow-starting kiss had quickly morphed into a stronger, more forceful possessiveness when Lightning had tentatively kissed back. Fang deepened the kiss, kissing Lightning harder, rougher; she delighted when Lightning warred back and bit Fang's bottom lip, eliciting a surprised groan that rumbled through Fang's throat. She apologized a moment after by licking Fang's swollen bottom lip. Fang allowed her to slip her tongue into her mouth, but when she tried to chase Lightning's with hers, the soldier quickly retreated her tongue into safety between her own closed lips, a tease.

Fang's hands found their way on Lightning's body. One hand gripping her shoulder tightly, the other snaking through her hair, Fang attempted to regain control of the kiss. She tongued Lightning's lips, but the soldier was stubborn and refused entry, instead kissed Fang's anxious tongue back, lips tightly shut. Fang growled low in her throat and could have sworn she felt Lightning smile, just a little, as the soldier fiercely mashed their lips, pulling Fang directly against her by the front of her shirt, forcefully keeping her against her, she gave Fang no time to continue her tonguing interest.

Rumbling her discontent at Lightning's teasing, Fang tried once more and was met with similar distractions of Lightning's ravenous lips kissing her curiosity away. Fang _knew _Lightning was smiling this time and practically snarled, both aroused and triggered by Lightning's refusal. Lightning was having all too much fun with her teasing here and Fang knew just how to rectify this, to put her back in her place.

Giving a somewhat forceful, almost aggravated tug with the hand tangled in Lightning's hair, Lightning gasped in surprise at her force and Fang wasted no time in entering Lightning's mouth. Her shouldered hand lifted to Lightning's chin to caress her face almost bruisingly, invigorated as she stepped closer against Lightning and _demanded _her to kiss her with her lips while exploring the hot places of a new mouth she'd never known.

Lightning moaned as Fang's tongue flicked inside to explore. Struggling to hang onto the little control she had had, Lightning's fingernails dug into Fang's shoulders as she licked up to press Fang's intruder away, but the effort was in vain. She was batted down by Fang's slick muscle. Fang shoved in deeper -Lightning flustered as she failed to hold back another moan and Fang possessed her. She was totally taken in this moment by this woman. It was new and frightening and wonderful to be so controlled. Lightning had to get a grip. She needed a breath. She wasn't used to this battle for dominance; Serah was always so easy to manipulate and possess-Lightning wasn't used to someone fighting back.

Lightning took Fang by surprise, then, when her hands on Fang's shoulders shoved the Pulse woman back roughly. Fang stumbled back till her back hit the wall. She looked at Lightning searchingly, half-afraid she'd just misjudged Lightning's passion and unwantedly assaulted her best friend. Before doubts could creep in on her too deeply, Lightning was crushed against her again, pinning Fang to the wall with her body as her mouth explored the luscious length of her neck. Fang inhaled sharply and felt Lightning's body press against hers again, positively _slammed_ up and rubbing against hers. Fang closed her eyes as a blissful smile worked over her features. _Oh, yeah. This could definitely work. _

Just _feeling _that Fang was way too satisfied with herself for the ravenous ways Lightning was going at her, Lightning bit down hard on the woman's exposed shoulder and was rewarded with a shudder that passed through Fang's body. Fang's eyes popped open to look down at Lightning. "You little minx." Fang hissed at her, eyes black with desire. Fang's hands, which at some point made their way up the back of Lightning's shirt, squeezed into Lightning's back forcefully and received her own treat when Lightning huddled in to scrape her covered chest against Fang's. Fang felt high at the touch of Lightning and soared.

Lightning's right hand was steadily crawling up under her shirt while Fang felt the left one drop around her bottom and cup her around the ass before giving her a tight, firm squeeze that jolted Fang's hips to grind against Lightning's again. "Commando, Fang? In your skirt?" Lightning asked, smiling into the bites across her shoulder. Her voice was husky with lust. "You dirty girl."

Fang startled in surprise as she felt herself clench, so very, very wet and blinded by a haze of lustful passion. She had to get some control here! Lightning was possessing her in every which way, 'owning' her, as it were, and Fang struggled back for dominance. Her effort was temporarily cut short as she felt Lightning's hand on her breast, first fondling, then hungrily cupping and grinding her through her black bra top. Lightning grinned, sadistic as she licked and nipped the underside of Fang's chin. The hand under Fang's skirt slid down until a finger traced gently across Fang's aroused sex. Fang groaned, then suddenly, Lightning gnashed her palm against her, cupping her sex and Fang involuntarily bucked against Lightning's palm.

Lightning's hand rubbed against her massagingly, a frightfully satisfying grin splitting her features as she felt Fang's juices on her palm. Lightning licked her lips, lustful eyes shooting up at Fang winningly. "You are _so _wet."

_That's it. Time to take Lightning off her high-horse. _The girl was just clearly way too delighted by her body's state of arousal. Fang's hands, still crawled up Lightning's shirt, shoved Lightning against her and held her there while Fang lifted a leg up under her sex and gnashed her leg between Lightning's. Lightning gasped as her sex came into contact with Fang's leg and then again when Fang's hands dropped to her hips and forced her to _ride _Fang's leg, creating a warm, heated friction that shot up through. With her leg braced against the wall at an angle, Fang was in the perfect position to command Lightning's body as she kneaded Lightning's hips with her fingers and scraped the girl against her again. Lightning's hands, which had lost their previous holds on the warrior, now gripped Fang's arms bruisingly, nails digging in, begging her to stop dragging her arousal against her. When she paused at her knee, however, she was delighted to feel Lightning thrust against her even without her guidance. Lightning's grip tightened as her eyes squeezed shut. She thrusted against Fang's knee again. And again. And she groaned in pleasure, simultaneously glaring at Fang.

This time, Fang was the one wearing the shit-eating grin. "Who's the wet one now? I can feel you _through _your shorts, Light. You're soaked."

"Shut up." Lightning snapped, moaning as she dropped her head onto Fang's shoulder and essentially rode Fang's leg. Fang didn't even have to move anymore, Lightning was doing it all on her own. Fang's hands stayed on her hips as Lightning moved against her, keeping her balance for her.

"Woot!" Vanille cheered victoriously, idly chewing a banana. "You go, Fang! Show her who's boss!"

"H-Hey!" Serah elbowed Vanille, blushing on behalf of her sister.

"What?" Vanille shrugged, grinning as she heard Lightning moan again. "I'm bias. So sue me."

Flushed, Serah glanced back over at the two where Lightning was digging her nails into Fang's arm, but still hadn't stopped dragging herself against the woman's leg. Serah flustered on Lightning's behalf. Then, in an act braver than she credited herself for, Serah called out her own encouragement to Lightning. "Come on, Claire! You can do it!"

Vanille snorted. "Fat chance of that, Serah."

"You don't know Claire." Serah told her, confident that Lightning could break out of this and win.

"Or _you _just don't know Fang." Vanille re-emphasized. "Two hundred gil says Fang fucks her first."

Serah turned crimson. "You want to _bet _on our girlfriends? On who gets to who first?" Serah sounded appalled.

Vanille took another bite of her banana, watching the two casually as she kicked her legs over the edge of the table. "Honestly, Serah, you screw your sister. I think that takes the cake for any other audacious thing you further do."

"Vanille!" Serah hit her in the stomach, cherry faced with embarrassment.

"What?" Vanille tossed the banana peel on the table behind them. "You _do._" Serah's face felt like it was on fire. "So how 'bout it? 200 gil?"

Serah chanced a glance over at Fang's way, who was still fucking Lightning with her knee. As it just so happened, Fang took that opportune moment to glance over at Vanille, who gave her a thumb's up. Fang winked.

"Fuck _her_, Claire!" Serah shouted suddenly, appalled by Fang's cocky demeanor. "Don't let her control you like that! You're stronger willed than that! Is that _really_ something you're going to let her get away with? It's _Fang_!" Serah slapped her hand into Vanille's outstretched one. "You're on."

"When'd you start cussing?"

"Be quiet."

Vanille grinned. "Stupid bet, Serah. First one to orgasm loses."

"Just shut up and watch." Serah instructed, attention now riveted to the two.

Hearing her sister's call, Lightning groaned as she scraped herself against Fang again, so intensely turned on and silently pleading for more. But Serah's voice brought her back to herself. _What am I doing? _She pulled back her forehead from Fang's shoulder long enough to see Fang grinning down at her deviously. And then, cocky upon confidence, Fang winked. "Having fun down there?"

Lightning growled. She was _Lightning Farron! _And Lightning Farron was not so easily controlled in the bedroom- or the kitchen, whatever- as Fang might be hoping she was. Fang lifted a hand and reached out to Lightning's cheek, perhaps to stroke her. Lightning bit at the offending hand and Fang was quick to withdraw, grinning, she tutted at Lightning amusedly. "Bad kitty."

That did it. With a ferocious rumble that vibrated up through Lightning's chest, Lightning forced herself to stop grinding Fang's leg and visibly grimaced, shuddering as she pulled away- but she gave Fang no time to slip her leg up and start controlling her again. Rather, Lightning lifted her face to Fang's again and yanked Fang down to her with a hand curling around her neck. Fang groaned again as Lightning bit, hard, down on her swollen bottom lip. Fang tasted blood as Lightning shoved their bodies together again and fingers scraped against her sex again.

"Fang, look out!"

Little Vanille's cry came too late.

This time, Fang had little warning before Lightning plunged in and she gasped as she felt not one, but _two _of Lightning's fingers slip inside her already. Fang bucked as Lightning immediately started up a quick pace within her. "G-ahh!" Fang tore her face away from the devious distraction Lightning had used to take her unaware, already taking up the fast pace Lightning had started without really meaning to. "You're cheating," Fang accused, shoulders resting against the wall as her eyes closed and her hips bucked. She could feel Lightning's palm with every thrust, knew she was wet and clenching, _knew _that Lightning was grinning, all self-satisfied, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Lightning was going too fast with her already and she was taken up, Fang could feel her orgasm building and groaned at the intense speed Lightning was working her at, so quick and hasty, anxious to bring her over the top.

"Light," Fang breathed, breathless and calling her name with every thrust. "Light-God-Light, _Urgh_, _Light!_"

"Yes, kitten?" Lightning purred into her ear. Fang groaned and Lightning could feel her clenching around her fingers. She was pleased. "You're so fucking tight, Fang." Even as she said it, Lightning withdrew quickly and thrust into Fang. Again. And again. Fang's fingernails dug into Lightning's shoulder through the fabric of her shirt and stung Lightning's shoulders, but she didn't let up. Fang was so close, she shivered. Lightning nibbled the bottom of Fang's ear affectionately, sadistic. "You're so _wet_, Fang." Fang trembled, bridging her high. "Now who's the boss?"

"_Fuck!" _Fang peaked, writhing; Lightning leaned in to catch her up with one arm as Fang's orgasm took her. Lightning continued to thrust within her and grinned as Fang nearly choked. She howled when she caught her breath and Lightning brought her to the ultimate bliss. "L_ight-ning!" _Shaking, Fang collapsed on Lightning and trembled down from her high, sated, yet still hyped, her heart pumped heavily as she leaned against Lightning, surprisingly weak in the knees.

Serah grinned salaciously as she observed Fang puffing, leaning on Lightning for support. She looked over at Vanille triumphantly, proud of her lover being able to conquer Fang, even from the disadvantaged spot they'd started betting at. "How'd'ya like them apples?"

Vanille glared at Serah petulantly. "She got lucky."

"She did not," Serah asserted. "Claire's just that good. She could stop herself when she was turned on. Fang's couldn't."

"Fang wasn't _inside _of her! Trust me, if she'd penetrated, Lightning would have been whimpering in seconds."

Serah snorted. "I _highly _doubt that."

"You wanna bet?" Vanille challenged, confident in her lover's ability.

"You wanna lose _more _money?"

"I bet you!" Vanille tossed off anxiously. "I bet you- Fang's going to make her whimper, beg, _and _scream!"

"No way." Serah refuted. "_Beg_? No way, Vanille."

"200 gil!" Vanille offered. "Double or nothing, if you're so confident!"

"If you're so anxious to have your money taken from you..." Serah slapped her hand into Vanille's again and Vanille gripped it, grinning.

"Just you watch, Serah." Vanille told her boldly. "Fang won't take kindly to Lightning sneaking into her first- she's totally gunna make her pay for that stunt."

"I'd like to see her try."

"You'll get to see more than just her trying." Vanille promised.

Serah scoffed. "Claire would never stand for that."

Vanille chuckled. "By the time Fang's through with her, Serah, she won't be standing at all."

Serah rolled her eyes at Vanille's over-estimation of her girlfriend's abilities- and her clear lack of belief in Lightning. "We'll see 'bout that."

Having having settled her heartbeat a little with a few, long breaths, Fang pulled back from Lightning just far enough to whisper in her ear. "You're gunna get it for that."

Lightning grinned, totally unused to this threatening hiss in her ear. It was...arousing to hear someone growling at her, trying to force their commands on her. Lightning loved sex with Serah; she was totally, completely, utterly in love with her little sister and that would never change. The way they made love was sexy and alluring; Lightning controlled Serah and manipulated her with an iron fist- and Serah complied to fall under her orders, her torture, and her desires. Lightning loved it; Serah would comply to whatever Lightning wanted and squirmed under her so beautifully, there was honestly nothing like it. And when she touched Lightning in turn...Lightning's world was complete, game over.

But _Fang_, Fang was a little different...

Erotic in her own way- and with a very sculpted, beautiful body, Lightning wouldn't admit- Fang was a fighter and wouldn't give in easily. Lightning still remembered how she rocked against Fang's leg and thrusted upon her knee, needy and _want_ing Fang to completely dominate her- before she'd come back to her senses, of course. Fang didn't submit herself so quickly, but rather was a wild thing, fighting with her for control- and she'd nearly won! Lightning was still astounded by that fact alone- she had _wanted _to submit to Fang. _Fang! As if she doesn't already have enough of an ego._

But now that she _had _beaten Fang at her initiation, Lightning felt high and exalted and more than a little cocky that she'd been able to make Fang come so hard. Fang's hot breath on her ear tickled a shiver through her body that had Lightning smiling pleasantly. "What if I get you first again?" Lightning's left hand tickled up Fang's thigh threateningly. "Think you could handle another round?"

"Oh, I'll _handle _all I want." Fang assured her, grinning. "You can come for seconds later." Fang hissed at her. "It's your turn now, precious."

Lightning gasped in surprise as Fang's hand, which had maneuvered around her back at some point, gripped her upper arm on the right side and spun her before locking around her stomach and trapping her against Fang. It was a new, thrilling, and frightening thing to realize that she _couldn't _break free of the grip around her waist. Lightning squirmed in her tight grip as she reached down to grab Fang's arm, but the warrior held her in a rock-solid hold and only seemed to be delighting in Lightning's struggles.

Lightning grunted as she felt Fang's other hand expertly trail up her shirt. Hoisting Lightning against her more snugly, Fang's warm front pressed into her back and Lightning suddenly wished she had removed Fang's top so she could feel her more directly. Fang, apparently, had a similar mindset concerning her clothes. Lightning's first warning was a ripping sound at the hem of her shirt before she felt the material splitting away from her body. Lightning tilted her head back in alarm as she felt the material falling away. "Hey! That was my- "

Fang silenced her by matching their mouths again and kissing away her protests. Lightning's torn shirt fell away to the ground and she gasped as Fang deftly moved her hand up into her bra and fingered her already-hardened peak. She could feel Fang's grin on her jaw as that material quickly followed suit of the shirt and snapped off too. Lightning's gasp turned into a groan as Fang's fingers returned to her chest, where she pinched Lightning cruelly and bit the underside of her jaw. Clenching her fists at her sides, Lightning's fingers brushed Fang's legs and she instead switched her grip to those muscular beasts and squeezed. Lightning inhaled breathily as the pleasurable, _rough _torture moved to her other breast, where Fang ground her palm into the sensitive flesh before restarting her pinching and tweaking of her nipple. Lightning's nails dug into the back of Fang's legs.

"You like that?" Fang purred, nibbling the bottom of Lightning's ear. She followed by licking the tender flesh she'd just chewed before trailing her slick tongue up the sensitive skin behind Lightning's ear and Fang was delighted to feel Lightning shudder under her and arch away, opening her mouth, but resisting another gasp. Fang had found a sweet spot. Grinning sadistically, she breathed hotly behind Lightning's ear and tongued the skin again, moistening the area at the same time she rolled Lightning's nipple between her fingers. Lightning moaned as she arched jerkily away, squirming to escape Fang's discovery of a weak spot, but trapped in place by Fang's arm around her waist. "Cute, Light."

"Shut up." Lightning hissed, eying Fang's hand drop to her belt warily as she started undoing the buckle. She could already feel herself dripping wet at her core and she sought that penetration that Fang wanted to give her, but at the same time, the woman was way too proud at the moment and Lightning was unwilling to let her feel how soaking wet she already was. But damn that restrictive arm! Lightning could barely twist with the restraint and it made inflicting upon Fang that much harder from her disadvantaged position. Fang was already undoing her ties and Lightning forcibly bucked back against her, desperate to delay. If only she had access to Fang's breasts, how she would make her writhe! But Fang took her buck in stride and leaned back against the wall behind her, stilling her hand that'd finished Lightning's laces across her shorts.

"You want something to ride, Light?" Fang teased, lifting a leg between Lightning's thighs again. Lightning _almost _flushed and snapped her legs shut over Fang's rising knee. Fang was only further amused, of course. "No?" She pried up with her leg and felt Lightning's squeeze more tightly together, blocking her. Fang chuckled and dropped her leg, only seconds before Lightning felt her free hand drop into her skirt. Immediately delving past her shorts she wore under her skirt and into her panties, Lightning felt Fang's hand scrape across her sex and couldn't stop the moan that poured from her lips. Fang started stroking and rubbing, playing with her folds, but refusing to delve further _in _for the penetration Lightning craved.

Fang smiled beautifully as Lightning leaned into her hand and started to stroke herself against her, trying to pick up a pace for Fang to push into when the Pulse was all too satisfied with teasing her. "And I thought _I _was wet." Fang taunted, alternating between sensual, delicate caresses and a rougher prodding, delighting in Lightning's juices as they coated her hand. She pinched Lightning along her wetness and grinned as Lightning's whole body shook against her. Even after, the girl quaked in her moans and struggled to regain the ability to speak.

"Nnmgh." Lightning opened her mouth, but then fumbled for the use of words as her throat clogged with groans. "F- nn- FFnnggnh-" Lightning tossed back her head forcefully against Fang's shoulder in her plead, unable to speak as desire stole her tongue. "Nnrgh!" Lightning jounced her head back into Fang's shoulder again, her body trembling as she thrusted against Fang's palm wildly, desperately trying to stop the woman's teasing. She was already clenching and Lightning silently begged for Fang's entry, _needing _to feel her inside, but already going off even without. Her nails joined the plea as she scraped Fang's leg, then lifted both arms above her head and snaked her fingers between Fang's wild curls. She squeezed and tugged, hips arching and desperately trying to command Fang into her, even as she spasmed with another alarming clench. Lightning's mind was going blank- she could never remember being tortured like this for so long, being so aroused that her legs were shifting to clench her inner muscles themselves. She was breathless, but couldn't stop mewling between her groans to capture enough air.

"You're going, Lightning, aren't you?" Fang's eyes glittered blackly, so immensely aroused. Everything about Lightning in this moment was a turn on: she loved how she shook and quaked, the carnal noises emitting from those lips, her hot, soaking heat coating her fingers, the feel of her pressed and shaking against her body: all of it was glorious. Fang felt high on her lust as she stared down Lightning's body, watching her jiggle and squirm and arch against her. "I could set you off without ever even entering." To prove it, Fang squeezed again and Lightning almost howled, her agonized pleasure was so great. The thrusts against Fang's palm became harder, rougher, more desperate. Fang could practically _feel _her tightness. The hand that _wasn't _in Fang's hair reached down to force Fang into her, but Fang caught her before she could get there and gripped Lightning's hand. Fang squeezed her again down below in punishment and Lightning writhed, whimpering.

"Whimpering," Vanille pointed out, grinning at the torture Fang was inflicting. It was kind of fun to watch from the other side.

"That's not fair!" Serah watched her squirming girlfriend sympathetically and cringed, but that didn't change the embarrassing pool of warmth she felt between her own legs. "She's being so mean to her!"

"If you think _this _is bad..." Vanille had to cross her legs, feeling quite sparked off herself by her girlfriend's sadistic pleasure and Lightning's pure torture.

Serah looked over at her in horror. "Don't tell me she's gunna make her go like that- that's- that's so _mean!_" Serah whined on behalf of her lover. "Claire..."

Vanille grinned. "Just watch."

"Do you want me, Light?"

Lightning still hadn't grasped the full ability to speak between her pants and frustratingly clenching body. "Nn- nnmph- nnes- ssss!"

Fang licked behind her ear again and Lightning yelped, trembling so bad that Fang could feel her rising climax. "Say it."

"Nff- Ngfff- Fnnfgff- _Please, Fang!" _Lightning's throat erupted into a series of uncontrollable moans and whimpers as she shoved herself against Fang, begging.

"Begging." Vanille alerted Serah smugly, holding up another finger and twiddling them in front of Serah alluringly. Serah felt an alarming jolt go through her at the sight of Vanille's twitching fingers. She returned her eyes back to the scene and bit her bottom lip, quite alarmed at her own arousal at watching Lightning suffer through this unbearable pleasure like so. Serah suddenly had a better understanding of why Lightning liked to torture her so much, too.

"You're lucky," Fang hissed in her ear. "That I like you."

With that, Fang's fingers finally, _finally, Finally _plunged into her wetness and slid right through her smoothly. Lightning's whole body bucked as Fang started her own fast pace for her to follow. Literally thrashing back against her, it didn't take but three thrusts before Lightning was screaming her name. Still, Fang didn't quit and tripled her pace at Lightning's delightful, wild thrashing. Lightning's scream cut off mid-way before, thrusting into her again, so hard and fast, so easily sliding back, it was like bliss. Lightning's muscles clenched so tight and fast around her that Fang's fingers were secondarily trapped before she shoved in deeper yet and Lightning writhed. Thrashing like an injured beast, Lightning let out a scream that didn't sound remotely human as her second orgasm overtook the first and thrust her into a blinding world of lights and pleasure that seemed too orgasmic to be real.

"Screaming." Vanille held up a third finger winningly and winked at Serah, who was hopping off the table and rushing towards her sister.

When she'd gained enough senses back to feel anything besides the rip-roaring bliss of Fang's carnality, she felt strong arms hugging up under her chest around her hyper-sensitive body. Her legs were grounded as she was propped up and leaning- against Fang, it felt like. She could feel the warrior's strong body and the gentle hum of her warmth settling over her.

"You're so _mean_, Fang!"

Lightning recognized her sister's voice and cracked her eyes open and had to wait for her white vision to adjust and register color once more before she could make out the sight of her sister in front of her. Lightning groaned- somewhat- for her throat was still raw, but at the noise, Serah looked down and saw her opened eyes. "Claire!" Lightning found herself engulfed in a hug that thrust her up against the seemingly rough and papery feeling of Serah's clothes as her girlfriend squeezed her tightly. "Are you okay? I was so worried! When you first started spasming- and then she kept going and- urff!"

Vanille stopped by Fang and nodded towards Lightning, winking impressedly. Fang gave a lazy grin, both at the way their littles were responding and the fact that Lightning was still lying in her lap, sprawled against her. As Serah pulled away, she gave the girl a little squeeze of her own affectionately. "How ya' doing there, Light?"

Lightning breathed in deeply, breath heavy as she glanced at Serah in front of her then tilted her head back to look up at Fang, who smiled down at her. Lightning exhaled breathily. "You're incredible, Fang." Lightning admitted. "Sadistic- but incredible."

Fang glowed at the compliment and nuzzled her face against Lightning's back. "That was _amazing. You're _amazing, Light. Maker, I'm bruising."

"My legs," Lightning admitted as Fang affectionately bit her shoulder between sharp incisors. "I'm jelly."

Serah leaned forward and touched her cheek softly, stroking it. "But you're okay, Claire?"

"Yeah," Lightning gave her worried petite girlfriend a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Serah, no worries."

Vanille gave Fang a little kick in the side. "Oww." Fang looked up at her little. "What was that for?"

"Letting Lightning get to you first." Vanille crossed her arms, pouting adorably. "What was _that_?"

"Well, she's quick." Fang admitted sheepishly, reaching out an arm to tug Vanille down against her side. Vanille cuddled in against Fang and sighed contentedly, resting her head on Fang's shoulder while Lightning still sat in her lap, balanced.

"So...?" Vanille prodded, pushing the subject. "You guys liked each other, right? Right?"

Fang grinned down at little Vanille and nuzzled her hair. "I suppose I did. Huh."

"And Liiighttt?" Vanille and Fang turned their gazes back to Lightning, who was making heavy love to Serah's lips and caressing her cheek lovingly and stroking her thumb over her hip while Serah curled both arms around Lightning's neck and responded to her hungry kisses with the sensuality she desired from her sister.

Vanille sighed with a mock-aggravated exaggeration. "_Every _time we look away!"

"Vanille, tell me it's not just me who's turned on, watching them." Fang sought assurance.

"It's not just you."

Fang watched Lightning cup Serah's chin and physically drag the girl closer to her, insistent for the contact. Serah moaned and Lightning took the opportunity to use tongue. "I mean, they're sisters!"

"_Hot_ sisters." Vanille agreed, watching with voyeuristic desire. Vanille cringed suddenly and burrowed her face in Fang's shoulder, moaning softly as the hand on Serah's hip climbed up her shirt to play with her boobs. Serah's groan was positively _wet_. "Whyy did make me so sore yesterday, Fang." Vanille groaned, hearing Serah's. "That is so freakin' sexy."

"Tell me 'bout it." Fang agreed, intrigued by the way they shifted together. _But enough of that! _Fang shook herself. _Stop being creepy. _Shaking her head, Fang reached out a hand and gently touched Lightning's shoulder. Lightning startled, then reluctantly pulled away from a breathless, twistingly lustful little Serah who seemed torn between wanting Lightning to ravish her and the intense aches and sores still shooting through her body. Lightning glanced over her shoulder at Fang, seeming regretful for having to leave Serah. "Whatt'ya say, Light? Sex-buddies?" Fang held out her hand, waiting.

Lightning's eyes rolled over her once, then glanced at Vanille and shot over back to Serah, who was working hard to catch her breath. Serah nodded to her encouragingly. "If you had fun, Claire..."

Lightning shifted and glanced back over to Fang. She took her hand firmly, then, and nodded once, a small smile tickling the corners of her mouth. "Sex-buddies, Fang." And it was done.


	3. When the Heat Hits

_**FFXIII**_

Lightning caressed Serah's chin tenderly. Lying there on the bed with her, gazing at Serah, she was the most beautiful thing to grace Lightning's world and Lightning silently cherished every feature, long ago having memorized Serah's face, her textures, her aroma, all of it was Lightning's bliss. Serah curled in at her touch, cuddling against Lightning further as she hugged her elder sister around the middle gently. Lightning traced her thumb over that smooth jaw she loved so much, her other hand resting under Serah's side and curling up to stroke her back. Serah purred at her touch, staring back at Lightning with all the love, warmth, and affection that she had.

Lightning was warm and rumbling at the soft purrs of contentment spilling from Serah's lips, but then again, almost everything Serah did made her warm. Lifting her fingers to Serah's hairline, Lightning stroked her hand through Serah's long, gentle waves, high on the beauty and the love she held for Serah. Serah lifted her hand resting on Lightning's hip and traced up her smooth back with a finger idly, making Lightning shudder with another flash of heat. "You okay, Claire?"

"I'm perfect, Serah. I'm with you. I'm always perfect with you."

Serah squeezed Lightning tightly and smiled beautifully, her gray eyes sparkling with fondness. "I love you, Claire."

"I know," Lightning rubbed the corner of Serah's mouth with her thumb softly. "I love you too, Serah."

Lightning was rewarded for the admission when a soft, insistent pressure touched down on her mouth and massaged her own, moving slow and carefully against her lips as she stirred up a flurry of heat within Lightning's body. Lightning's hand trailed down to her chin as her fingers smoothed across Serah's soft cheekbones, craving Serah's touch more completely as she moved to deepen their kiss. Serah complied and let off a soft whimper of pleasure as Lightning's tongue entered her mouth. Gripping Lightning's shoulder tightly with the hand that was at her back, Serah moved to strengthen their passion, lapping affectionately as their tongues twisted around each other's and Serah shifted closer.

Lightning's hand dropped from Serah's face to travel down her arm and touch her back. Feeling Serah's heat too, Lightning surged forward and pressed upon Serah's back, pushing her flush against her body. Serah groaned as her mouth was shoved onto Lightning's fully with the push and their kiss became ravenous. Serah felt her body flush with heat at Lightning's anxious touch and her body ached as Lightning's hands started roaming her furiously. The hand that'd been on her back rolled over to Serah's breasts and she elicited a delicious groan from her girlfriend, just by gripping her tight alone. Cupping Serah's small breast in her palm, Lightning squeezed and Serah shuddered, the movement flowing through her whole body as her thumb ran over Serah's nipple, tracing a small circle before she pinched her peak between two fingers.

"Claire...uhnn, nmnngh." Serah groaned, then gained pitch as Lightning left her mouth to trail down her sore neck, nipping anxiously on her way down to her breasts. Serah arched against her when Lightning pinched. "_Claire!"_

Lightning paused momentarily, noting Serah's super hypersensitivity to her touch that she'd been oblivious to before. Testing, she squeezed Serah's nipple again and listened to the actual _pain_ in her groan as Serah arched further, gasping her name.

Lightning froze and pulled back slowly, watching her sister's face carefully. Serah opened her eyes at Lightning's retreat, searching her face questioningly. "...Claire?"

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" Lightning's voice was kept steady, but her hand quivered slightly as she pulled away from Serah, watching her closely.

Serah winced, almost unnoticed, but Lightning was watching closely and caught her confirmation. Lightning cringed, both struck and guilty, a little hurt herself at the thought that it was true- _how many times have I unwittingly hurt Serah before? _"Claire- "

"I'm sorry." Lightning apologized quickly, her heart sinking. "I'm sorry, Serah. I didn't mean to- "

"Claire, no!" Serah overran her sister back and put a finger to Lightning's lips to quiet her. "Don't apologize! I never want you to apologize for the way you love me." As if to prove it, Serah pulled closer to Lightning on the bed and hugged her around the middle, squeezing herself to Lightning's bare chest warmly. "You hear me?" Serah asked her sternly. "I don't _ever _want to hear you apologize to me for wanting me so much, Claire. I want you too. I _always _want you. You're my everything." Serah squeezed her again. "I wish I could keep up with you better, Claire. You deserve to have me _whenever _you want me. I'll get better, I promise; I'll be able to withstand as much as...as much as Fang!"

"I was a little hard on you yesterday with the gymnastics and all..." Lightning stroked away a few errant strands of pink that'd drifted in front of Serah's face.

"A little, she says." Serah joked, blushing.

Lightning smiled softly, letting her fingers drift and stay on Serah's cheek indulgently. Lightning's voice went sincere again. "I'm still sorry."

Serah took Lightning's hand into her own and gave Lightning a reprimanding look. "Don't be. If anything, it's _me _who should be apologizing, for not being able to keep up with you. I'm sorry I'm not enough..."

"Shh," Lightning hushed. "_Don't _say that, Serah. You'll always be enough for me. I love you. As for sex- so I won't be allowed to get so horny around you all the time. I'll live."

Serah colored at Lightning's blunt description of it. She would have said _aroused_ or _turned on _or something less..forward. "I'll be okay by tomorrow, Claire. We can make love then."

Lightning smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Serah's forehead. "I look forward to it."

"...And if you want to go to Fang's tonight," Serah added graciously. "Or invite her over here, you two could...work off the heat together."

"No," Lightning shook her head, eyes glazy on Serah. "I want to sleep with you, Serah. I can go to Fang later. I just wanna be with you for now."

"But you're warm." Serah insisted, laying a hand low on Lightning's stomach to confirm. "You're..."

"Horny?"

Serah looked up at Lightning, who was smiling faintly. Serah smiled discreetly and playfully slapped her sister's arm. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, Serah." Lightning apologized, grinning. "You just make me so _wet_. I'm soaked around you. You make me so _randy_ and _sticky_. If I was a guy, I'd be hard on you all the time. And- "

"_Claire!_" Serah giggled, nudging her sister. "Cut it out! Way to objectify us as some sleazy, sex-obsessed perverts."

Lightning's eyes sparkled down at her affectionately. "You say that like I _don't _belong in that category."

Serah nuzzled her cheek against Lightning's breast. "You're not a pervert, Claire."

"For you, I am."

"You better watch it." Serah threatened, still smiling against Lightning's chest. "I'm gonna kiss you again if you keep sweet-talking me."

"And that would be bad why?"

Serah hit her arm again lightly, still smiling before she snuggled in tight against Lightning, their warm bodies touching, glued together. She yawned sleepily, eyes already closing. "G'night, Thunder-Bunny."

"G'night, Serah." Lightning kissed the top of her head softly and nuzzled into her sister.

And both settled down for a restful sleep.

**_FFXIII_**

Tantalizingly close, Vanille's body hummed softly to her as the redhead licked her lips in her sleep, "Mmm"ing Fang's gentle strokes across her stomach. Taking her chances, Fang's hand inched downward from its perch on Vanille's stomach as she approached the little one's sex.

A surprisingly tight grip fastened around Fang's wrist like a vise and directed Fang's wrist back up to her stomach, where she rubbed once to show and encourage Fang as to what to do before dropping her wrist again reprimandingly.

_Dammit! _Fang whined, and, looking up at Vanille's face, gave her girlfriend a kicked-puppy expression that was in no way forced. "Vanillllle..."

Vanille peeped an annoyed eye open to look at her pleading girlfriend. She grunted and closed it again. "Go to sleep, Fang."

"_Vanilllle_," Fang pleaded again, hand already trailing downwards once more.

Vanille slapped the offending appendage and opened her eyes again to glare at Fang. "_Stop _that."

"I can't sleep." Fang complained, whining. "I'm too hot."

"Then turn on the fan." Vanille grumbled, rolling over on the bed so her back was facing Fang.

Fang took the opportunity to scoot up behind her and cup Vanille's ass in an attempt to turn her on. The action did nothing good for her own spiked arousal. "Not like _that_." Fang groaned. "I mean I'm hot, _hot, _Vanille."

"And this is unusual because...?"

"Vanille!"

"I'm _tired_, Fang! I haven't slept in two days! I know _you _have the ability to make sex your sleep, but I'm not a Yun- I don't _have _that trait!"

"But..." Fang sniffled. "I'm wet... _you! You _are making me wet!"

"I'm not even doing anything!"

"_See? That _is how much I love you!" One of Fang's hands started to drift down from cupping Vanille's ass again.

"Fang!" Vanille jerked on the bed spastically to escape before fighting with the covers and turning to Fang sternly. "Would you freakin' learn to control yourself? You're not a guy! You don't get blue-balls! I told you, not tonight!"

Fang lowered her head, pouting, the cutest little puppy that Vanille had ever seen. "Fang." Fang sniffed, still looking down at herself on the bed. "Fang, come on." She sniffed again, eyes sad. "_Fang_," Vanille whimpered, already feeling herself start to cave. _Nooo! _

"No, it's okay." Fang sulked. "I can, you know, take care of it myself...without my beautiful girlfriend..."

Vanille groaned and, before she could stop herself, her lips were on Fang's, kissing her fiercely. Fang responded eagerly and cupped Vanille's chin in both her hands, as if afraid she'd escape and flutter away if she didn't keep a hold on her. Vanille leaned into her hungrily and herself up against Fang, smashing their bodies together. Her tired, bruised body screamed in protest as Fang bit into her jaw, but her girlfriend just felt so good...! Vanille groaned as Fang pressed down on her shoulder, pinning her back to the bed as she clambered over her, eyes heavy and lustful. Fang let her body rest down on Vanille as she scraped their sexes together so Vanille could feel just how aroused she was already.

Vanille gasped, inhaling breathily as she felt Fang's arousal smother across hers and hype her own body to her girlfriend's level. Vanille's hips bucked under Fang, rubbing them yet again as Fang's face broke into a smile. "I love you, Vanille."

Vanille moaned, already bucking against Fang again. Feeling Fang's dribbling juices against her was just too sexy. She couldn't resist the urge to fuck at such a hyped state. But Vanille didn't lose _all _her senses, at least. "Only once, Fang." she warned, having already picked up a pace as she thrust against Fang. "I can only take this once- if you're still hot after, you go find Lightning, okay?"

Fang was so thrilled that Vanille was giving in that she would have agreed to almost anything at that point. "Okay."

"And- _no _torture today." Vanille moaned, eyes closed, her body flushed into the familiar state of arousal as she pushed up her sex up against Fang again and again.

"Okay." Fang agreed, lowering herself slyly across Vanille's front.

"None of what you did to Lightning today, either!" Vanille added.

"Promise."

"And not the boobs- _aghh!_" Vanille's scream ripped through the air of their bedroom as Fang's mouth descended over her nipple. She thrashed and writhed under Fang, already so high. Fang's own arousal spiked just watching her, feeling her rub that slick wetness against her, glorifying in the feel...she sucked harder, biting a little and Vanille's next scream shook the house as she peaked, tumbling and trembling down from her high with one last half-hearted thrust to Fang's heat. Folding down onto the bed, Vanille's breathing was ragged and uneven. She gulped for air, eyes closed tightly.

Fang quirked an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "Well, that was fast."

"Faang." Vanille's voice was papery as she limply pointed to the cell phone on the deskside table. "Go- find Lightning."

"Whoa, hey, not until you- !" But, looking down, Fang saw that it late. Little Vanille gave one last fitful shudder and attempted to reach up to her, but promptly passed out, leaving Fang in a worse state of arousal than when she'd started. She looked down at her sleeping little lover and felt another shudder go through her at the sight of naked, wet, spent little Vanille "_Dammit_, Vanille!" Getting off her unconscious girlfriend, Fang pulled on the covers over Vanille stiffly and breathed out in aggravation. _Cold, lonely shower time._

_**FFXIII**_

Lightning woke up flustered in the middle of the night. Hot and bothered by a particularly graphic dream of screwing Serah against the wall of a crumbling old Oerba building the first chance they had time alone after waking, Lightning was particularly hot under the sheets and by no means helped by the alluring way that Serah was pressed up against her, hand and head resting on her chest beautifully with Lightning's nipple only centimeters from those luscious, talented, sucking lips that could-

Lightning _barely _managed to stop herself as she realized she was leaning in, subconsciously pushing her chest closer to those off-red, tantalizing lips of Serah's. So peaceful, waiting for her to-

_Get a grip, Lightning. _Lightning chided herself, frustrated with how extremely hot she was and the annoying point of breakoff when she'd woken from the dream. _Right when she was licking for the legs- it **always **cuts off before the good parts. _Grunting in aggravation, Lightning made a plan. _'Kay, first things first, I've gotta pull away to catch myself. _Lightning knew there'd be no chance of waking up dry if she continued to lay there as she was- and waking up soaked the first night they hadn't had sex on account of Serah's aching body wasn't really a message she wanted to be sending to poor Serah.

Lightning sighed. _Up we go, then._ Lightning picked up the sheet off herself, careful to keep Serah under her half as she slowly extricated herself from the clingy girl, cringing as she did so and Serah tried to curl in further against her. Lightning would have much preferred simply to stay in place and fall back asleep in Serah's arms, but she knew this was something she had to take care of first, so Serah wouldn't feel bad or anything in the morning.

The step away from Serah was the hardest one- especially when the girl tried to grip her down to hold her in place and ended up squeezing her breast in her unconsciousness. Still, Lightning slipped away without disrupting her _too _much. Serah shifted on the bed as she pulled back, reaching to retain her warmth, but Lightning covered her with the blanket and made a quiet promise to be back shortly. Almost as if she'd heard, Serah settled to curl into the blanket and lay still, waiting for her.

_Alright, better take care of this quick. _Lightning started off for the shower.

_**FFXIII**_

Fang finished drying her hair as much as she'd afford to for the moment and looked back down at her little in bed. Vanille was so cute, buried in snuggled in the covers as she was. And part of her front was exposed to show- _What oh,_ Fang averted her eyes as she felt a small shiver tickle through her. _Don't want to start **that **again. _

While she pulled away her gaze, Fang's eyes instead landed on the nightstand that sported the cell phone Vanille had pointed out earlier. Curious more than anything else, Fang walked over to the dresser and picked up the Cocoon technology suspiciously before walking over to her side of the bed and lying down.

More interested to see how it worked than anything else, Fang fingered the thing delicately, careful not to smash the little thing to pieces in her strong grip. She poked at it and startled when the top half of the phone flipped up, dividing into two equal halves. One, the bottom half, held a bunch of numbers and a keypad with Cocoonian scrawl across the bottom. The top was a lit up screen with more scrawl, glowing dimly. Fang figured, at the very least, that the side arrow buttons were a place to start, since she recognized those symbols. Carefully jabbing at the phone, Fang watched as the little screen flipped pages according to when she pressed.

Fang continued to fiddle, entranced by the little pages that flipped over. Up, down, left, right, every arrow brought something new on-screen and Fang was determined to master the little pad. Fang flipped through screen after screen and started to see similar ones before she pressed a few buttons too many and a new screen came on board. _Hey! _At the bottom of this one, Fang recognized some of the little scrawl, a name that read: _Lightning Farron_ across the bottom. _I know youu. _Proud of finding something she recognized, Fang went to click again, but her finger slipped and accidentally hit the big circle button in the middle. A brand _new _screen flipped on, then, with Lightning's name now at the top with some little numbers near the bottom and a few other words Fang couldn't read. _What's this...?_

_**FFXIII**_

Lightning frowned at the suddenly-vibrating phone making loud, obnoxious noises as it shook and thrummed against the wood. Chancing a glance at Serah to make sure she was still out, Lightning strode over to the dresser quickly and picked up the phone and glanced at the name of the caller. _Oerba Dia Vanille. _Lightning frowned. _Why is Vanille calling at this hour?_

Picking up the phone, Lightning lifted an eyebrow to her caller that Fang wouldn't be able to see. "Hello? Vanille?"

There was some scuffling, then- "...Lightning?"

Lightning exhaled at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Fang?"

"Hey, Light!" Fang settled down a bit. "I mean...hey."

Lightning was giving Fang a peculiar look that she unfortunately couldn't see. "Hey, Fang." Lightning sat on the edge of the bed and glanced over at the sleeping beauty beside her in the bed. There was a long pause in which Lightning expected Fang to say something else, but she didn't. So Lightning hesitatingly filled it. "So...you're calling me..." she glanced at the clock. "At two in the morning..." Lightning could guess pretty much what such a call at this hour would be made for. She recalled earlier that afternoon, how she and Fang...how she writhed against her, breathy moans echoing her name, calling for her as Lightning had called for Fang too..._oh, shit. _Lightning crossed her legs tightly. _My bad. _

Fang caught her drift quickly. "No, that's not it, Light!" Fang rushed to say. "I didn't call you 'cuz- I wasn't... - I was just fiddling with the phone and your name popped up and I pressed something that picked you up on the other side..."

"Uh huh." Lightning almost smiled. "Feeling a little frustrated, Fang?"

"I wasn't!" Fang exclaimed. "I didn't- I wasn't calling because of...oh fuck it, Light. Just shut up already."

Lightning snorted, her amusement growing. "Hot already, huh?"

Fang groaned from the other line. "You don't know the half of it, Light." Fang rumbled and Lightning imagined she was probably looking over at little Vanille with discontent now. "She passed out on me." Fang explained, grumbling. "I finally got her into it and she was all sliding against me- then hit her high and _pomf. _Game over."

Lightning winced; she had experienced times when Serah had been into it, then promptly closed her eyes afterwards too. "Ouch."

"Yeah, tell me 'bout it." Fang muttered darkly, supposedly glaring at Vanille. "I should spank her."

"Hey, hey, now." Lightning warned, shivering at the thought of Fang spanking someone else entirely. "Let's not swap stories now- let's keep your kinks with Vanille to yourself."

Fang sighed. "What about you?" She finally asked. "Assuming you didn't get to ravish Serah tonight, either..."

"No," Lightning shifted, feeling a little odd with being so open about her sex life. She'd told Fang things about Serah before, of course, but she limited their sex-discussions. Serah would be embarrassed if she spoke so openly about it. Lightning delicately stroked a hand through Serah's gentle curls, cautious not to wake her. "She was still tired..."

"Right, right. Exhausted littles and all, they drive us nuts." Fang drifted off. "Sooo..."

Lightning cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Soo..."

There was a long pause, supposedly as Fang struggled to come up with something to say. Lightning didn't know, either. Fang was her best friend, but they'd fucked each other that very day and that they were already calling about it seemed...hasty, maybe. Whatever the case, it was a little awkward bridging the subject. They'd both just confessed to rough nights and Lightning had no doubts about Fang's intentions, those'd been made clear with the call alone, but she was still a little indecisive about it. _Is half-a-day long enough before we should be doing this again? _Serah had told her to call Fang if she wanted, but still. Lightning wasn't turned off, exactly, by the prospect of just sleeping with Serah, but if Fang was feeling frazzled too...Lightning was always in a better mood the next day when she'd had a good, active night before rest...

The silence stretched on, neither knowing how to bridge this topic smoothly.

"What're you wearing?"

Lightning's fingers paused mid hair-stroke. "Seriously, Fang?"

Lightning could practically feel Fang twitching. "Well- whaat? You weren't saying anything! And I-"

Lightning rolled her eyes and cut Fang off quickly. "Just get your ass over here then, Fang, and head to the basement. I don't wanna wake Serah."

Fang was grinning, Lightning could _feel _it, even before she spoke. "Being the screamer that you are..."

"Offer expires in 3, 2- "

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Fang conceded. "I'll be there in ten."

Lightning smiled. "See you." Glancing over at Serah, she patted her lightly, quiet. "I'll be back shortly, Serah." Serah purred softly as Lightning stood up from the bed. _Now what am I supposed to wear...?_

_**FFXIII**_

Fang stepped hesitantly into the dark reaches of the basement. Only a few dull lights hanging from the ceiling provided illumination around the spacious basement. Fang proceeded in cautiously, peering around the dark spaces curiously for any sign of Lightning. "Hello? Lightning, you here?" No answer.

Not for the moment, at least. However, as Fang took a few steps into the room towards the 'family room' area of the basement, Lightning suddenly dropped in upon her. One second, Fang was peering around the sofa to check behind the furniture, the next, she found herself spun around and facing Lightning. She only got to look for half a second, though, before Lightning was on her like a bullet. Fang felt a hungry mouth press to hers anxiously before Lightning took a step forward and forced her back, mouth still glued to Fang's.

Fang's hands lifted to Lightning's body to grasp her for support and found- much to her delight- that Lightning was nearly naked already, covered only by a thin, matching lingerie set of nearly-sheer material that gave Fang quite a little hype to touch. Lightning advanced on her again and Fang felt something beneath her knees that made her stumble and fall back- Lightning crashed right down with her and Fang soon found herself on a soft, comfortably plushy couch as Lightning devoured her front, hands already on the zipper of Fang's tight leather jacket. Lightning was delighted to find nothing further hampering her underneath.

"Left in a hurry?" Lightning teased, pressing Fang down to pin her to the couch.

Fang grinned wolfishly as Lightning pushed her coat slightly down over her shoulders. "I figured you'd be waiting for me, anxious and- _Hnngh!_" Fang groaned as Lightning abandoned the effort of pushing her coat off her arms and attacked her chest instead for her wit. Descending upon her, Fang moaned as Lightning slipped her hot, moist mouth over her left breast and nipped at her peak. Fang twitched spastically at the sudden, quick assault and accidentally squeaked at the tight, momentary pinch as Lightning closed her teeth over her breast bud; it left her quaking.

Below, Lightning was fiddling with the belt of her jeans anxiously, but kept most of her attention on her boobs. Fang could feel her slick, sticky tongue circling around her tip and it was driving Fang crazy. Arms trapped in the half-removed jacket that was binding her arms down behind her, Fang arched, accidentally thrusting her breast further into Lightning's mouth; her bud touched up against the top of Lightning's warm mouth and let out a started, aroused yelp, shivering before Lightning pulled back a little so her lips rested over Fang alluringly. She looked up at Fang, seemingly pleased with her unexpected jump. Fang's eyes streamed down until she caught Lightning's, who was poised above her like a predator, lips still closed over her peak. Slowly, one pink, luscious eyebrow lifted at Fang suggestively.

Fang held her rapacious eyes steadily. Lightning smiled. Lips returning to pucker over Fang's sensitive, hardened bud, she suckled delicately, watching Fang.

Fang gritted her teeth and tried to hold her look, but she twitched, unable to resist as Lightning suckled the sweet spot. Lightning caught her and suddenly, Fang was groaning as the delicate action turned to a ravenous one, determined to see her squirm. Fang couldn't resist, either, her breasts were so sensitive, _especially_ aroused, and Lightning was an expert at working her. Fang was panting by the time Lightning moved to her second breast.

Lightning had made progress, too, Fang found as she accidentally let out a startled gasp when she'd felt Lightning's fingers against her. It seemed that Lightning was in a particularly sadistic mood, perhaps still salty and pleased about how Fang had done her earlier in the day. She tickled her fingers against Fang's sex and smiled as her slick arousal stuck to and coated her fingers, but she didn't delve in. Instead, wetting her fingers significantly against Fang's sex while _still _torturing her breasts, Lightning pulled her hand back up through the lip of Fang's jeans and _finally _left her breasts. Fang whined with her exit, flexing her impressive chest up at Lightning to draw her back. She just felt so _good! _

Lightning smiled, eyes smokey and clouded with desire. Fang practically choked as Lightning brought her sticky fingers up to her own lips and licked her fingers seductively, _tasting _her lust.

Fang instantly felt her wetness triple at her core.

Lightning smiled as Fang made some unintelligible whimpers beneath her and the slight shift of her body as she tried to disguise a hip thrust against Lightning's body. Lightning answered by slipping both her tallest, slickest fingers into her mouth.

"Holy shit, Light." Fang groaned, impossibly feeling hotter even yet. She winced, staring and unable to break her gaze away, even as her heart picked up excitedly to match the phantom pumping she was imagining at her core. "You're not even naked, for God's sakes!" Fang squirmed, hypnotized as Lightning slowly pulled the digits from her mouth and dropped her hand to the side of Fang's stomach, where Fang wriggled at the warm touch. "_Liight," _Fang groaned, moving against her again, arms still trapped behind her in the half-pulled off coat. Fang had forgotten how to remedy the situation, she was so mindless. Lost in her lust, Fang was having trouble focusing on anything but how ready she was to pull Lightning into her. She didn't even care that Lightning would be getting to her first- again- she could focus on that later. Right now, she just wanted Lightning. She wanted her _bad_.

As if reading her thoughts, Lightning's azure eyes sparkled suddenly and their gazes broke as she dipped out of sight. With no decency to even warn Fang, other than her somewhat ambiguous, sexual licking clues, Fang jolted as her jeans were tugged down with one easy slide and Lightning's hot tongue licked up her arousal. Fang was so startled that her legs clenched around Lightning's head, but the woman below didn't seem to mind. Massaging her thumbs into Fang's hips, Lightning teased and flicked her with her tongue, starting a low tremble to crest through Fang's body as the devious woman licked and toyed, bringing more heat between Fang's legs just as fast as Lightning lapped it up. Fang could feel her hot breath over her sex as Lightning paused, making Fang quiver with warmth as her body rushed to reflush her arousal. And Lightning licked her again.

"L_i_ght!" Fang moaned, wanting to feel Lightning's soft hair gripped between her fingers, but still stuck in that stupid coat and unable to process the thought of how to help that. Lightning chuckled between her legs, amused as Fang arched towards her, begging for her entry.

Lightning's glittering eyes rose between Fang's legs to catch her eyes and Fang shook, finding the image of Lightning creeping up between her to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in this moment. The right corner of Lightning's mouth twitched and she licked her lower lip enticingly, likely again tasting Fang's taste that'd been left there. "Do you want me, Fang?"

Trapped behind her back at not-altogether-comfortable angle, but working to brace herself up, Fang's hands were balled into tight fists in an effort to contain herself. "_Yes_." Fang gasped as Lightning licked up her middle again, tantalizingly leaving her tongue rest directly on Fang's opening for a moment longer than necessary. "_Yes, God yes! _Lightning!_"_

Lightning only smiled, then sadistically wiggled her tongue over Fang, who was near tears with her lust. "Say please." Lightning insisted.

Fang's fists slammed against the couch as she resisted the urge to shove herself on Light. "Lightning, _please!_" Fang begged, shuddering to resist her thrash.

"Please what?" Lightning continued, sadism sparkling.

"_Just get the fuck inside of me alr- nngahhhg!" _

Fang's leather jacket split down the back as her hips jolted up against Lightning's face, plunging the wriggly pink tongue deeper inside of her as she thrashed. The right arm sleeve of her coat tumbled to the ground with her wild jolt and Fang's hand clenched into Lightning's hair roughly as she writhed. That little pink member was damn _talented! _If Fang's mind had the ability to wonder in that moment, she would have wondered just how the fuck many times Lightning must have done this to Serah to get this good- and how fuck she could ever so no to a pleasure so great, sore or not, Fang was in paradise.

Lightning didn't protest or even stop to catch herself when Fang pulled against her roughly or jerked particularly violent, but stayed true to her duty down there in pleasing Fang to the most epic of orgasmic highs. Fang had never been more aware of her clenching inner muscles than when Lightning's tongue plunged, swished, flicked within her. She could feel her lips moving, teeth teasing, nipping, tongue writhing and in turn making her do the same. It was all so pleasurable, Fang could feel herself building, building, mounting crest over crest, unbearable pleasuring heightening to death-threatening levels as her heart pumped away a mile a minute. Fang was thrusting towards Lightning with every lick, but Light knew just how to take it in stride and gripped Fang's hips tightly, helping to control her wild thrashing. Fang's hand in Lightning's hair tightened. The one on her shoulder was drawing blood under her nails and yet _still _her body rose, heightening her pleasure until- until-

"_Fuck!" _Fang rocked against Lightning again and the soldier caught her around the rump as Fang collapsed trembling to the couch, flushing Lightning with her heat and shaking uncontrollably as Lightning pulled her face away to ride out the rest of Fang's high with a quick-plunging thumb that massaged and pressed against her walls. Fang's hand stayed locked and tangled in her hair so that Lightning hovered over lowly and continued to breathe her hot breath over Fang's wetness. Fang shivered as Lightning rode out the rest of her orgasm with her, thumbing rhythmatically until Fang settled entirely, drawing in air greedily.

Lightning had skated up Fang's body, keeping her hand at the the woman's core, slowly massaging, settled. Kissing her way up Fang's stomach, Lightning stopped just below her face and looked at her to smile. She could feel Fang's calming heartbeat through the thin material of her rather-skimpy bra and delighted in the other woman's excitement, hot herself. "Doing okay down there, pet?"

"Watch who you call pet there, mate." Fang growled lowly, staring hungrily up at Lightning with a smile twisting her features as her hands trailed down Lightning's sides. "We'll see who's the huffing one by the end of this." Fang reached for the edges of her panties, eyes glittering the promising.

However, Lightning did an alarming thing then. Switching her sticky thumb out for a longer digit, she dove into Fang, deep and long before pulling halfway out and thrusting down quick and hard. Fang's hips rocked against hers as the hand at Lightning's underwear line paused to grip her hips. Fang gasped as Lightning did it again, and again, luring her into a pace. "_Light." _Fang groaned, already closing her eyes. "Not fair-!" She inhaled deeply as the rolling pleasure started warming through her all over again. "It's _your _turn!"

Lightning smiled as she brought her lips of to Fang's and kissed her gently before whispering into them. "I think I owe you a little something extra." Lightning purred, nipping at Fang's lips playfully as Fang's hips lifted with her strokes. Lightning could feel Fang's fingers prickling the skin of her back already. Fang's right hand dropped low to Lightning's ass and squeezed her tightly. Lightning growled at Fang lowly, rumbling. "_Bad _kitty. Behave."

Fang gripped her smooth cheek again, holding her, growling and whimpering at the same time as Lightning controlled their slow, agonizing pace. "L_ighht." _Fang groaned, husky with full lust returning head on. "_Why _are you so amazing?" Lightning purred and it was naughty. "_Best _best-friend _ever_, Light."

Lightning nipped her bottom lip between her teeth before hoisting up to kiss Fang further. "Guess you just got lucky."

Fang was already edging and swaying to pick up the pace further, so aroused. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this, Light, the couch will break. _God-damn_!"

Kissing Fang, Lightning chuckled. "I look forward to it."

Fang stole away her breath then, connecting their lips in a long, arduous, sensual kiss that surprised Lightning. It came with just as much fervor and passion as her hungry kisses had, but dragged out the moment to really _feel _each other on their lips. Fang was soft-textured, squishy and chewable, even. Lightning found she rather liked the surprising softness in this warrior-hard, sturdy woman. It was like another peek into Fang.

Lightning found herself understanding why Vanille was so obsessed with this woman, how she'd drive herself to breaking point to touch and be with her. Fang was an amazing woman; everything about her screamed seduction and Lightning didn't know how she'd never seen this smooth-skinned beauty in this light before. Yes, she had Serah, of course, who she'd love for all eternity, but having a significant other didn't make a person blind. Lightning couldn't understand why Fang's remarkable beauty had never hit upon her like so.

Dreamily kissing the impassioned beauty before her, Lightning felt the clasp in the middle of her back snap free as Fang pressed against her, rolling softly under her skillful touch and murmuring her name with a soft catch in her breath every time Lightning dipped down within her. Fang pulled her bra away and tossed it over the couch ledge. Her hands were on her back again instantly, pressing Lightning down to her where Fang gasped at the warm touch of Lightning's body laying on her. Undulating beneath her, Fang heaved as her chest swelled and fell, quickening to match Lightning's touch, to _feel _more of Lightning, letting Lightning inside her, touching her, scraping, wriggling and thrusting, plunging _in _and drawing _out_, all in slippery-smooth advances that left her gasping and breathless, fingers curling and dragging down Lightning's silky back, grasping her.  
_**  
**_Fang was huffing and panting, a sheen layer of sweat coating her hotly, she groaned; Lightning's touch was paradise. "Lightnnng-" Fang moaned, gasping for breath to speak. "Your fingers- " Fang temporarily lost the ability to breathe again as Lightning took her higher and higher, body on overload as pleasure ripped through her from the point of Lightning's entry.

Lightning seemed amused by her pleasurized breathlessness and the words coming from her mouth. "My fingers, Fang?" Lightning wriggled inside, stretching them and rubbing Fang's innards before returning to her prodding lunges into the woman's slickness. Fang twisted and wriggled, tortured by the pleasure. "You _like_ them?"

Fang's eyes were still tightly shut. Her body was becoming more uncontrollable as Lightning raised her up. "I _do_." Fang admitted, breathless. "They're...so _long_! _Urghnnf!_"

Lightning laughed openly and kissed Fang's chin. "Look who's talking."

"L_i_ght!" Fang squirmed.

"Shh, now." Lightning chuckled softly, holding Fang with her free arm. "I've got you."

Two seconds later, Fang's grip on her back squeezed roughly as she jolted against her powerfully before falling back to the couch. Lightning lay on top of her and kissed that glorious expanse of neck once before settling comfortably against Fang's body. Fang exhaled, long and steady. When she'd finally caught enough breath to be able to speak again, she found herself only uttering one word to sum that all up. "Wow."

"Feelin' good?" Lightning asked, smiling into Fang's neck and finally pulling out from between her legs.

Fang found herself staring down at the top of seductively pink curls, curls that reminded her of Lightning's lips. "Yeah," Fang agreed, licking her lips. Lightning tilted her head to kiss the underside of Fang's chin and Fang saw her take her fingers into her mouth again to suck off her heat. Fang 's libido spiked sharply again.

Watching Lightning taste her was like a drug. She could already feel herself slicking over with a fresh wetness _again_. Before Lightning could smell her arousal too much, though, Fang's hands were on her. Insatiable mouth meeting heaven, she could feel Lightning's weight pressed down upon her, pinning her down. Fang's hand squeezed a smooth shoulder as her other scraped down the down length of Lightning's back. She reached a firm, tight ass and gave it a good squeeze as Lightning rumbled from above her, body humming, slick with heat as Fang's tongue fought to control her groans. Lightning bit the slick muscle in reprimand and Fang smiled, amusedly moving her hand down Lightning's hindside further. She tugged Lightning's panties and drew them down enough for Lightning to kick and wriggle them off her legs entirely. Fang positioned her fingers were between her legs, unnoticed in Lightning's struggle to remove the small cloth.

Lightning gasped at the touch as Fang ran her fingers over her folds. Parting between her slickness, Fang pressed a long finger in and smiled as Lightning's breath caught. She twiddled around inside, experimentally _feeling _and basking in what it was to touch Light this way, how different she felt. Fang kept her mouth busy as she fingered around inside, poking and scraping, then joining in another long digit to pinch and twist. Lightning's whole body rippled with the thrill.

Being inside Lightning was breath-stoppingly glorious. She was _so _wet and so excited, Fang could practically feel her pulsing against her. The knowledge that she could arouse Lightning _this _much before even entering her was downright flattering and made her ache in all the right places. It was doing nothing to tame Fang's cocky bedroom ego with this knowledge, but still, Fang had a new appreciation for someone just as rough and just as wild- just as _needy _as she was in the bedroom, making hot, beautiful sex with the desire and the arousal and the energy to go on and _on_. Fang _loved _it- Lightning was a _very _talented woman and Fang was exuberant to share this with her.

When Fang felt Lightning clench around her fingers already, she smiled deviously. Withdrawing her hand to Lightning's whimpers, the girl's hands lifted to her shoulders and squeezed, asking her back. Instead, Fang rolled with her right off the couch. Lightning grunted as they turned mid-fall and her back smacked against the rough carpet. She felt Fang's teeth on the bottom of her neck tighten around her soft skin and moaned, incredibly turned on as she jutted up her hips jerkily to Fang's, asking for the return of her attention. Fang just smiled, chewing her neck hungrily, devouring the skin as she shot white-hot pleasure through Lightning's hyped body, causing her to jerk against her again.

"_Faanng._" Lightning moaned, again trying to draw her back below. She lifted her hips and hesitated at the top to rub her around sex against Fang's encouragingly before spasming against her again. Arms curling around Fang's back for support, one burrowed thickly between Fang's wild tangles as the other moved up to trail across her sculpted shoulders. Lightning felt both her nipples being squeezed, Fang's mouth still lavishing her neck. She let out an agonized moan as Fang started to manipulate the sway of her body with those twitching fingers on her breasts.

"Oh- _Oh- _God!" Lightning was now forcing her chest up too, jouncing herself into Fang's palms in a plea for more. Her back arched as she pushed her chest higher, pleading for more. Fang kneaded her right breast roughly, then, still rubbing the other. Lightning was having trouble finding air or inhaling or whatever process it was that let one breathe- Fang was working her so hard, so _good! _"Urnngnn F- FF- Fnn-_Fuck, _Fang!" Lightning cursed, closing her eyes as she clenched again. Fang sneakily slid down her body, gliding over Lightning's flawless body before Lightning felt the right hand leave her breast, replaced instead by an anxious mouth that bit, suckled, and pinched her sensitive body.

Lightning's back, already arched, pushed higher, arching further; Lightning felt herself dripping as Fang chuckled and took more of Lightning's breast into her mouth. Lightning squirmed and whimpered, feeling her heart pulse alarmingly erratic. She felt so high already and Fang just _kept building _her- the pleasure was positively painful, and delicious, and right. Lightning didn't know how she did it, how she was doing it, but Fang was the perfect master-puppeteer, _manipulating _her every moan and groan, arching her the way she wanted, making her squirm to her desire, she was _controlled _by her so completely and Lightning loved it- the whole-body submission was somewhat new and so exhilarating. Serah was never this rough with her; didn't have the physical strength to _be _this rough, but Lightning was fast-finding that she _loved _this new, hypnotizing power that Fang had over her, bringing her so very high-

Lightning jolted in astonishment when her orgasm hit full-on, taking her beyond the earthly levels of pleasure- and Fang _hadn't even touched her! _More alarming and heart-stopping yet, as Lightning hit her bliss, she felt a slick, wet, powerful muscle pump into her as Fang held her hips and went fast away with her tongue. Lightning opened her eyes in astonishment to see Fang between her legs and had only half a millisecond to wonder when she'd got there before her second orgasm plowed into her, still high upon the first. Lightning screamed and writhed, body pitched into uncontrollable thrashing- and then Fang's fingers entered her and Lightning lost all awareness as her body _throbbed_, _thrashing _and howling as her ecstasy exceeded what was even right to be given to the Gods. Shaking the foundations of the house with her scream, Lightning _writhed_.

A good while later, when her mind had lessoned in the buzz that hummed through her whole body, Lightning became aware of a weight still pressed upon her and a hand caressing her cheek. It took another few moments to rediscover that she had eyes and that they could open and register anything besides white-hot bliss and when she did manage to open them, it was to find herself staring blankly up at the ceiling, mind a mess of burning pleasure as she vaguely wondered what had happened.

"Light?" Fang's voice drifted over her, sounding a little worried. "Light, are you alright?" Slowly, as the buzz in her mind dimmed very gradually, flickering recollections passed over Lightning as her awareness of Fang on her body came to be.

Feeling light and airy and happy and satisfied beyond human recognition, Lightning slowly lowered her chin, eyes darting down to meet concerned viridian emeralds piercing her glazy eyes. The hand on her cheek continued stroking her caringly. "Fang?" Lightning asked, still feeling a little dazed and altogether too happy. "Hi."

Fang smiled gently at the recognition flickering through her dazed eyes. "Hey, Light."

Lightning glanced back up at the ceiling, down at their bodies, then back to Fang's face. "Did you just...?"

"Yeah," Fang confirmed, sliding her thumb across Lightning's cheek softly. "Are you okay?"

_Am I okay? _Lightning had never felt so satisfied in her life! "I feel great, Fang." Lightning lifted a hand to Fang's bare shoulder to stroke it softly in confirmation. "You're...how did you even _do _that?"

Fang chuckled, smiling now as she hugged Lightning with her free hand. "You're fun to excite, Lightning."

"Do you do that _every _time?" Lightning asked, still breathless as she stared down at Fang in wonder.

Fang laughed, her arm squeezing Lightning tighter. "No, don't worry."

Lightning smiled back. "I wouldn't object."

Fang kissed her softly, very quick. "You just got so high, Light, I couldn't resist. I wanted it to be good for you..."

"Oh, it was good." Lightning assured her. "You're...I don't even know _what _you are, but that was incredible, Fang. Thank you."

Fang rested her head down on Lightning's chest warmly, fondly clutching her as she rested down on her and curled up. Lightning lifted her left hand to play with Fang's hair and only then became aware of a throbbing in her hand. She glanced down at it curiously. "What'd you do to my hand?"

Lightning could feel Fang smile against her collar. "That wasn't me- _you _were thrashing around so much..." glancing up at Lightning's face, Fang gave her a coy, yet cocky and pleased smile. "Told you I'd screw you hard enough to break the couch."

Glancing over at the couch to her further left, Lightning saw a hole busted down under the slightly-separated cushions in the middle of the wooden support under her sofa. "You've gotta be kidding me. We weren't even _on _the sofa!"

Fang smiled again and kissed Lightning's collar softly, drawing lazy circles with her finger atop Lightning's breast. "I can pay for it, if you want."

Lightning scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous." They fell into silence for a moment while Lightning combed her fingers through Fang's soft tresses, idly watching the strands fall through her fingers and giving a unique focus to Fang's hair. She'd noticed the usual coloring of Fang's hair before: the red tips were especially noticeable, but she'd never really given too much staring into the _many _unique colors flowing through her raven strands. Lightning even found a tinge of blue in there! Fang was _quite _unique in so many ways, Lightning was starting to appreciate them all more. "You have beautiful hair." Lightning murmured softly, watching the individual strands fall between her fingers. She could feel Fang's mouth quirk up on the skin of her collar again.

"You have a beautiful body." Fang quipped back, poking her boob's nub playfully. "I really like it."

"So I see." Lightning caught her wrist and stilled it before allowing Fang to settle her hand back down gently on her chest. "If it makes you feel better," Lightning started, soothing a hand down that warm, smooth back. "I really like your body, too."

Fang's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Light, almost glowing happiness from within her. "So...you're happy with this arrangement?"

"It's a little weird," Lightning admitted, "getting kicked out bedroom 'cuz our girlfriends think we're having too much sex...and then being thrown at you to take care of it, but..." Lightning shook her head.

"Tell me 'bout it." Fang agreed, snuggling against Light. "I've had nightmares of this day." Lightning frowned down at her, scrutinizing. "-Of Vanille screaming that she's had too much sex." Fang quickly added. "Not of being thrown at you. That was actually quite generous of them... But I'm content with the way it's worked out. Are you...?"

"I suppose so." Lightning glanced down at her, still stroking her hair. "It'll take some getting used to, you _not _being Serah and all..."

"Getting used to?" Fang looked up at Lightning questioning. "You...want to continue this, with me?"

"Don't let that go to your head." Lightning warned, giving Fang a chagrined half-smile.

Fang squeezed Lightning around the middle. "I'm sorry I'm so sexy."

Lightning just shook her head, tutting, but still amused.

"Anyway, Light," Fang restarted, taking a turn. "I wouldn't mind continuing to have mind-blowing sex with you either."

Lightning snorted. "Yeah, thanks."

Fang took a serious turn to the conversation. "I mean, I feel kinda strange, too, that you're not Vanille...but I'm comfortable with you, Light."

"Yeah," Lightning agreed. "It's like that for me too. I just..." Lightning sighed and Fang felt her chest rumble from underneath her. "I dunno. Nevermind."

Fang tilted her head at Lightning further down on Lightning's chest, but Light just shook her head. Fang thought she knew what the other woman was trying to say anyway. "I'm still a little in shock about Vanille allowing this, I guess. That was...kindof horrific to begin with."

"Yeah," Fang had hit upon her own hesitation exactly. "And _Serah _suggested it! It's just...that she'd think I'd _need _a replacement like _that..."_

_"_Hey," Fang rubbed Lightning's arm soothingly. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, Light. Vanille either. Their suggestion was...unusual and it caught me off guard too, but you know Serah and Vanille. They were just likely thinkin' bout how to fix it for us so we didn't suffer through it, y'know? They'd know how much the heat hits us- it's probably why they never said anything till now, too. Didn't want to hold us back from how we love them, yeah? And like they said- they like _how _we love them. It's just _how much _that they can or can't take. I know Vanille's smaller than me- and Serah's your little too, they don't have all the stamina that we do. So, Serah suggesting it and Vanille agreeing...they're just trying to keep us un-agonized, Light."

"Yeah," Lightning pet her back resignedly. "That _does _sound like Serah..."

Fang reached up to pat her shoulder reassuringly. "That's how they meant it, Light, I'm sure of it." Fang paused, then traced her fingers over Lightning's breast again tinglingly. "Besides...this didn't work out so bad, huh?"

Lightning's hand paused in Fang's hair as she glanced back down at the strong warrior, smiling just a little to assure Fang that she meant it. "No," Lightning agreed. "I rather like this new sex-drive between us."

"Good." Fang cuddled down into her, eyes training forward where there was a tempting, aroused breast in front of her. "'Cuz I do, too."

"Why do I feel like you've suddenly lost focus?"

"'Cuz I have?" Fang gazed, transfixed, very much a boob-girl. And Lightning had nice boobs. "May I?" Fang asked, watching Lightning's chest heave. The girl further hypnotized her by wriggling her chest, making that juicy-looking boob in front of her bounce and jiggle alluringly.

Lightning chuckled, making yet _another _mental note concerning Fang's sexual weaknesses and cravings. "Would you even be able to stop yourself if I said no?"

Fang dove at the opportunity with a quick, "Appreciated!" before Lightning was groaning again under her hot tongue. Lightning's fingers dug into Fang's back as a whole new wave of pleasure assaulted her sensitive body.

Lightning moaned, fingers already re-burrowing into Fang's hair. "You're so gonna get it later tonight, Fang- _nrrgh!_"

"After you." Fang teased, suckling her nipple hard. Lightning braced herself- it was going to be a _long ass night _of glory_. _


End file.
